


Serendipity

by fanfictioniwrite



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Law needs a hug, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Sanji is caring, Zoro needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioniwrite/pseuds/fanfictioniwrite
Summary: In the midst of autumn Sanji helps a homeless man and his son. Soon enough he’s engrossed in the stranger and his one too many secrets.In the meantime Luffy makes his way into Law’s carefully built world and reminds him life is meant to be lived. ZoSan, LawLu and others.





	1. Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, this is my new story!  
> For those of you who’re reading my other fanfic The Bet, you already know I like complex AUs, lots of buildup and exploring the thoughts and motivations of the characters. The pacing here will be a little bit faster but it will still be a longer fic. The overall tone will be a mix of romance, drama, some flecks of angst and humor as well.  
> The main pairings will be ZoSan and LawLu of course but there will be many characters and pairs to be added.  
> I hope you enjoy!

 

**Damsel in Distress**

 

**serendipity**

  

ˌsɛr(ə)nˈdɪpɪti/

 

_noun_

  1. the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.

* * *




Sanji took a lazy puff from his cigarette once he was done preparing the pumpkin dessert at hand. He eyed his creation smugly and imagined the clients savoring every bite of it, it was a nice prospect, one of the reasons he loved his job was the pleasure he brought to people through his cooking.

He was on his way of exiting the kitchen and heading for the saloon to hand it over the dessert to the lovely ladies at Table 3 when he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a loud crash that came from the back alley of the restaurant.

“Might as well check out what's up,” the chef commented under his breath as he put down the dish and shouted over to his subordinate to serve it while he dashed off in the direction of the crash.

Sanji half expected to find some homeless dog chasing a cat but instead he spotted a tall and muscular man, seemingly his age.

His vibrant green hair crashed starkly against the monotone gray of the town buildings and the steel sky, making the cook raise an eyebrow. It wasn’t a sight he saw every day.

The stranger didn’t seem to notice him as he inspected the contents of the trash can. Something in Sanji’s chest constricted at the sight as a train of memories ran through his head. He was no stranger to hunder himself.

The lid of the trash can lay discarded aside and he tied the dots, realizing what caused the crash.

Sanji took a better look at the man, he was obviously homeless but he had to wonder what landed him in the position.

He was in a surprisingly good form, strong muscles only highlighted by the thin material of his T-shirt.

His jeans were torn as well and not in a fashion manner, his sneakers seemed to have seen better days, probably a decade or so ago. The most interesting detail about the other was his short, green hair which stood nicely against tan skin which bore a few scars.

Sanji tried to ignore the way defined muscles rippled in his back and instead took a hesitant step in his direction.

“Hey!” he cried out before he could stop himself. Something about the whole encounter made his heart sink in sympathy and he knew he had to do something.

The stranger turned around to face him and Sanji was surprised by the handsome face that stared back at him.

“You don’t own the garbage can, _prick_.” The homeless man shot back as he lowered his one remaining eye at him and the chef read the fury written behind the steel grey of his iris.

He could feel his own quick temper flare and had to stop himself from waving his fist at the other. Instead he took a quick step towards him, so that they were facing off.

“No, but you shouldn’t come here crashing stuff, scaring the clients. Especially not the ladies.”

The homeless man snorted, a low throaty laugh escaping his lips.

Sanji didn’t miss the madness that flashed behind the other’s one remaining eye, the way his laughter reeked of cynicism.

For all he knew the guy could be dangerous. Still, he was more than capable of handling trouble and wouldn’t have an issue kicking some sense into him.

“Piss off, rich boy,” he snaped, baring his teeth at him like a mad dog, “I just want some fucking food. I bet you throw away a ton of it.”

Sanji was ready to slam the lid of the trash can in his face, the unjustified claim making him red with anger. If only he knew how untrue his words were.

He swore mentally before fishing for a cigarette through his pockets, a last attempt to calm himself before doing something he’d regret.

The other was homeless and he could see hunger written all over his face. His anger sizzled down and was replaced by duty. He’d promised a long time ago he’d help any starving soul. Being an asshole didn’t make one an exception to the rule.

Sanji quickly dug through his pockets, in a desperate search for some cigs. It was a coping mechanism, a relic of his past that he couldn’t part way with.

He inhaled the smoke and let it lift his spirits a bit. He had to be the better man and help the other out, otherwise how was he any different from the trash whose name he had stamped over himself?

“Oi, what’s your name?” he asked while the other was sticking his head into the trash can unceremonically.

“None of your fucking business, fancy pants.”

The blonde gritted his teeth, this would be more difficult than he thought.

“You won’t find food in the trash can since we don’t throw out any.”

The poor man turned around to face him and he had an incredulous look over his face, “Scrapes of your food too good for the bin or some shit?”

The chef felt his patience wear thin, “You know what, go fuck yourself!” he screamed to which the other seemed unimpressed.

“I was trying to give you some food here but you’re too much of an ass to realize it.”

The stranger threw him a scrutinizing look before bursting out laughing, “Pff, as if I’d believe that! All you rich folk care about is yourself and your nice shit!”

Sanji felt a jab at being called _rich folk_ as it hit a little too close to home, not that the other had a way of knowing it. Before he could say anything the green haired man had already kicked the lid of the bin and left.

The chef stared at his retrieving back, swearing under his breath. He could already feel the last embers of his anger dissipate and be replaced by guilt.

He quickly went back in the kitchen but didn’t feel nearly as content with his expensive creations or the extravagant clientele that snapped pictures of it before uploading in on Instagram, in search for likes for their bloated egos.

He noticed most of them didn’t even bother finishing the meal, being content by the mere pictures of it and the comments that followed.

Sanji sighed, suddenly feeling strangely out of place in his own safe heaven.

 

* * *

 

By the next day Sanji had almost forgotten about the whole incident though there was still the lingering air of guilt that followed him around. 

It was in the late evening when he spotted the stranger once again, the splash of green catching his attention immediately.

The orher was crossing over the street, clad in the same clothes as yesterday. There was however something different.

He was holding the hand of what appeared to be a kid, not older than the age of five.

The chef’s pale blue eyes widened in shock as the implications of the sight caught up with him.

 “ _Shit!_ ” he swore under his breath as guilt washed over him like a wave.

Before he could think it through he flew out of the restaurant, grateful it was already late in the day and there weren’t many clients left.

The chill autumn air made him shiver ever so slightly as the wind beat against the thin, silky material of his shirt. Still, he couldn’t even imagine how the other felt in nothing but a T-shirt, not to mention the kid.

He jogged across the street as he called for the stranger.

The guy seemed to recognize his voice from the other day as he reluctantly turned around once he’d caught up to them, suddenly grateful he’d always been a fast runner .

“Is that your kid?” Sanji blurted out before he could stop himself to which he was shot him an angry glare.

“No, I stole him from the market over there.” He deadpanned, words drenched in sarcasm.

Sanji ignored the remark and instead took a better look at the kid- a  short, skinny boy wearing a thin jacket that was at least twice the size of what he needed. He had long light brown hair that fell messily around his round face, partially covered by a greasy, worn out beanie.

His face was pale but his eyes were grey (like his father’s) and more intelligent than those of the average five year old.

“My name’s Chopper,” the kid said enthusiastically, raising one tiny hand as a greeting, a small smile dancing over his lips.

“I’m Sanji Black.” The chef explained as he returned the handshake.

“Chopper, you know you shouldn’t talk to strangers. Especially not the pretentious ones.” The homeless man told him, voice flat but still baring anger.

“Here me out, Marimo.”

The man raised an eyebrow, apparently not catching the reference. Sanji’s lips curled into a smile, he wondered if he’d ever have the chance to explain it to him.

“I ran after you cause I want to offer you a meal at my place,” he explained, pointing in the direction of his French restaurant _All Blue_.

The homeless man broke into laughter, a law and throaty sound that reeked of cynicism.

Still, it was a pleasant sound Sanji had to admit.

“You crazy or some shit? We can’t allow a piece of bread and you’re here offering us to pay for some fancy French dish with a name I can’t pronounce?”

“You shouldn’t swear in front of you son,” Sanji pointed out, matter of factly.

“Oh, he’s heard worse by better people.”

“And I meant for free.” The chef added, not missing how Chopper’s eyes widened in a moment of pure childish happiness at the prospect of a meal.

“Daddy, please let’s go there!” he cried out, tugging at the man’s large, calloused hand as he shot him a pleading look.

The stranger seemed hesitant but his one remaining eye softened at the sight of his son. He ruffled his bangs lovingly before sighing in the end.

“You’d better not be messing with me, curly brow!” he threatened as they headed in the direction of the All Blue.

Sanji was so happy they’d accepted the offer that he almost let the insult about his eyebrows slip. Almost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the first chapter?  
> What are your thoughts on Sanji and Zoro’s roles in this fic?  
> And what about Chopper?  
> By the way, yes, Law and Luffy, as well as the other part of the gang will be part of this in a few chapters!  
> Please share your thoughts on Zoro and Sanji’s “meet cute”!


	2. Deal or No Deal?

 

**Deal or No Deal?**

 

Sanji couldn't stop the small smile dancing over his lips as Chopper's round grey eyes widened in childish appreciation once he spotted the warm chicken soup placed before him.

"It's delicious, Sanji!" the kid chirped in between stuffing his mouth with soup and freshly baked bread with rosemary and olives.

Some customers turned their heads towards the table and raised a few eyebrows at the sight homeless people in a well-established restaurant but Sanji promptly ignored them.

In the end they'd probably think the two were dressed in rags as some sort of peculiar hipster fashion and go on with their days.

Sanji pushed a bowl of soup in Zoro's direction who in turn shot him a glare.

"I don't need your pity." the taller man deadpanned and Sanji had to bite his tongue from swearing at him, for Chopper's sake.

"Yeah, you do, lettuce for brains. You look starved."

"Nothing I can't survive." Zoro replied back, not missing a beat.

Sanji shook his head, the man was more bull headed than anyone he'd ever met and _that_ was saying something.

Still, he couldn't let him starve even if he was an idiot.

Suddenly an idea struck him as the edges of his lips curved into a small smirk.

"You know, tough guy, I'd bet you wouldn't be able to take care of your kid when you're starving."

The words seemed to produce the effect he was hoping for as Zoro's head snapped in his direction and he lowered his one remaining eye in a poignant glare.

"How I take care of my son is none of your damn business."

Sanji fought not to respond, instead waiting it out.

In the end it proved to be the right tactic as Zoro finally gave up with a quiet sigh. The homeless man pulled the small bowl towards himself and with great distrust took a small spoonful of the masterfully prepared soup.

Sanji's pale blue eyes didn't miss the way Zoro seemed to enjoy the dish, as much as he tried to hide it. For whatever reason the sight of a content Marimo pleased him more than he cared to admit.

"Like my food, mosshead?"

"Not bad for a fancy pants chef like you." Zoro shot back but didn't put down the spoon till the bowl was empty.

The blonde threw him a glare and then a small, chaste smile in Chopper's direction. He didn't miss the way the kid was looking excitedly around, it was probably the first time he entered a restaurant.

"I'll go bring you dessert, don't do anything stupid."

With that he turned on his heel and left for the kitchen, only to hear his colleague's usual complaints about helping out the homeless.

He promptly ignored all of it and came back with two plates full of cinnamon backed pumpkin.

He was surprised Zoro hadn't left as the sight of bright green hair, clashing in with the burgundy of the restaurant's walls met his eyes.

The scene painted before him made something in his chest flutter.

Zoro was ruffling his son's soft brown hair as Chopper snuggled against his shoulder, promptly asleep.

Sanji was washed over by a wave of emotion, a peculiar mix of appreciation and pity for the sight. There was something strangely beautiful mixed in with tragic at the way a strong and rough around the edges guy like the other was gently brushing the kid's fluffy hair with so much care. It was as if he wanted to protect him from the world, build a wall that separated them from all the hardships of living homeless.

Sanji shuddered, he knew from personal experience how difficult a task that was. Still, he could only wish his own biological parents had been half as good.

Zoro seemed to sense his presence as his head shot up and the look behind his eye was only a little less stern then before.

"He fell asleep while you were gone." He explained curtly, "It's cause we don't get much sleep at the shelter. Too much noise."

Sanji opened his mouth to say something but Zoro interrupted him, waving a hand dismissively, as if their troubles weren't something that deserved a discussion.

"He really liked your soup though." He said, voice low and gruff but sincere.

A familiar wave of warmth spread to the cook's chest, he knew genuine appreciation when he saw it.

"I can wrap up the dessert if you want me to." He pointed out, raising the plate in an inviting manner.

Zoro had tried to hide how hungry he was but the look behind hid eye betrayed him and before he could protest Sanji walked away once again, putting the dessert and some make shift provisions in a bag.

Once he was back he handed it to Zoro (he'd caught the guy's name from Chopper) and saw them off, underneath the scrutinizing glances of his usual clientele.

 

**xxx**

 

There was something undeniably interesting and unusual about the homeless man and his son that Sanji couldn't put his finger on. He didn't know why his mind kept replaying their brief encounter, as if it was the most important scene of his life.

He'd seen plenty of homeless people in his life time, after all he'd been one of them. But that was a long time ago, another life, another him.

Sanji shook his head as he repelled any thoughts of self-pity. His past was a steep and slippery road, one that lead to dangerous places he had no desire to explore.

But Zoro and Chopper were his present and as much as he'd want to deny it, they'd already piqued his interest. Sanji tossed around in his bed late that night, every moment he closed his eyes he was met by the sight of vibrant green hair and a steel grey eye.

In the end he threw the covers away from himself and headed for the small balcony, fishing for a cigarette.

"Damn the marimo bastard," he swore under his breath, quiet words escaping his parted lips on their own.

His words melted into the navy blue of the night and dissipated in the cool air. Sanji bit his lip, autumn was impending and then winter would be knocking on their door before they knew it.

The image of the town covered in fluffy white snow was a beautiful, almost nostalgic one but now his mind had something else to consider – what would Zoro and Chopper do in the dead of the winter?

They were obviously new to town, otherwise he'd have seen them before. How would they handle the cold in the decrepit old shelter?

Sanji shook his head, trying to stop his rampant thoughts as they came with no solution.

A sudden idea caught his attention and his eyes instinctively widened in shock at his own way of thinking.

_But no._

He couldn't do that, he'd never even considered doing something like that.

Not to mention he barely knew the guys.

Sanji butted the end of his cigarette against the brick wall of the building with perhaps a little more force than necessary before spinning around and heading for his bedroom.

 

**xxx**

 

The next day he was distracted and anyone could tell. Even his clients would send him looks that were obviously ones of annoyance and a tiny trace of worry.

Sanji Blackleg being distracted wasn't a usual sight at the All Blue (unless a beautiful woman was involved).

"Boss, there's some weird guy asking for you!" the words of broke him away from his own little introspection and Sanji gave a curt nod.

For whatever reason his heart slammed against his chest in anticipation. He wouldn't admit it but he was secretly hoping the mystery guy would be Zoro.

Sanji took off his mittens and exited the kitchen. His eyes widened in surprise and his lips curved into a smirk when he spotted the familiar splash of neon green in the middle of the restaurant.

Chopper though was missing and the blonde would be lying if he said that wasn't a disappointment – the kid had already won his heart.

He walked up to where the homeless man was standing in quick steps and opened his mouth to greet him but Zoro spoke first, as if he'd rehearsed his lines.

"Before you say anything, cook, I'm not here to beg for food," his voice was flat and certain but Sanji didn't mistake the small traces of anxiety that flashed behind his eye. He clasped his together, palms were sweaty.

The chef was about to say something, probably tease him but then the other quickly blurted out:

"I came to ask for a job."

Sanji's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the words. His brain needed a few seconds to process the absurd idea and then he had to suppress his laughter. He barely knew the guy but of what use could he possibly be to the restaurant?

"I don't want money…I just want some food for Chopper." Zoro said quickly upon seeing his hesitation and mistaking it for a refusal.

"I can give you food for free," Sanji pointed out without thinking it through.

It was true, he could easily spare some food for the two, especially having in mind the restaurant was doing relatively well.

(Despite his beautiful accountant Nami always demanding more profit.)

"Look, no offence, moss for brains, but I don't see what kind of work you could possibly do."

Zoro frowned upon hearing that and it actually made him look borderline terrifying, not that Sanji would ever say it out loud.

Still he'd be a fool to miss the desperation written behind his one remaining eye.

"I can cut goods, fetch you supplies, I can clean, hell, I can be a bodyguard for the place."

The chef raised one curly eyebrow in suspicion, "A bodyguard for a damn restaurant?"

Roronoa shrugged nonchantly, "In this neighbourhood you can never be too safe."

Sanji crossed his hands over his chest, thinking the offer through. Sure, he could see some reason in the other's words and he was running short on staff. But…he couldn't imagine the other being helpful. Then again, this seemed like the only way the moss would accept some much needed help.

The blonde sighed, he had to do this one way or another, for Chopper's sake at least. If he ever let anyone, let alone a kid starve he'd never forgive himself.

"Fine, you can help." He grunted in the end and Zoro graced him with a miniscule smile. It was the first time he'd seen the guy smile and he had to admit it was an impressing sight.

"When do I start?"

"For starters, come to the kitchen, you're scaring off the clients, moss for brains."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the good feedback on Ch1! To all the people who left kudos and comments - you're much appreciated! <3 
> 
> So what did you think of Sanji offering a job to Zoro? I bet you didn't expect that one xD
> 
> And about Law and Luffy – don't worry they'll be making appearances sooner than you might think! Any guesses as to how they might join?
> 
> Please review, I love hearing from you and feedback always keeps me motivated !


	3. Why Are You Staring At His Ass?

 

**Why Are You Staring At His Ass?**

 

By the next day it already felt like a routine to have the moss head around. Sanji was taken aback by the speed at which the other chopped supplies and the ease with which he lifted heavy boxes like nothing.

He all but dropped his cigarette when he saw the skill and precision behind the other's smooth, trained movements. He raised one curly eyebrow in his direction – he wondered how could the other possibly master such a skill?

The chef repelled those thoughts and tried not to stare at the stranger but it was a difficult task.

Sanji was straight despite the few times he'd watched gay porn on cable (admittedly it was hot, and yes it left him panting but that was just an accident…or a few accidents).

And while yes, he had kissed his best friend Law once that was in college, even if the kiss was especially nice. And for the record they were both drunk, especially him, so it didn't count. At all.

Still, he had to admit Zoro was good looking. He was taller than him, ever so slightly and incredibly muscled. As he chopped up goods or picked up heavy boxes the muscles in his back rippled and Sanji couldn't help but stare.  
"See something you like?" came the gruff voice of the homeless man which made Sanji almost cut himself.

"Only one neanthertal making a mess in my kitchen," he deadpanned, not missing a beat.

The chef would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the snarky remarks they exchanged. It had become a rhythm between them in the span of a day and proved to be refreshing, a small glimpse of excitement in his grey world.

Sanji bit his lip, he hated to admit it but the mysterious green haired man and his adorable kid were the most interesting thing that happened to him in well…years.

Ever since he'd moved the USA and settled life hadn't been all that exciting, except for his work.

When he'd first come to the States he expected life to be nothing less than a sitcom you watch on American TV but in reality all he did was work. Work and maybe go out with some woman if he was fortunate enough not to get rejected.

"Oi, curly brow, where do I put these?" Zoro demanded, effectively breaking him away from his own self-pity party that went inside his head more often than he'd like to admit.

Sanji's head snapped in his direction as he spotted the homeless man holding up a large box full of French wines that had just arrived as a delivery for the restaurant.

"Uh, put it in the corner, I'll arrange everything later," he replied, not giving it too much thought as he had to start preparing for lunch.

Zoro shrugged nonchantly, he didn't seem like the man to be bothered by anything big or small. As he squatted down to leave the box Sanji all but gaped at him. He couldn't stop his blue eyes from straying.

He'd deny till his death of course, but it wasn't his fault that the other seemed to have some inhuman physique.

 _"_ _Zoro why is the blonde guy staring at your ass?"_

Sanji nearly jumped at the sound of a third, unfamiliar voice and his head snapped in its direction.

Before him stood an especially peculiar sight – a short, skinny man, clad in some old, torn out jeans and a red vest. He had a straw hat over his head, which covered messy black hair.

The stranger's features were locked into a sunny grin as excitement bounced behind his large black eyes. His obviously cheerful demeanor clashed horribly with the awkwardness of the situation.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sanji demanded as he stomped in the man's direction.

He was obviously a friend of Zoro but barging into his restaurant made little sense to the blonde. (He would soon learn that things regarding the stranger didn't make much sense in general).

"Oh, I'm Luffy," the man pointed out nonchantly, as if saying that explained every mystery in the world, "Oooh, what is that? Can I have some meat?"

Sanji felt at loss of words as the so called Luffy marched into the direction of the counter and attacked his freshly fried bacon.

"Luffy, I told you not to come!" Zoro argued as he slapped Luffy's hand to which the other responded with a pout that would suit a five year old, "You had to watch over Chopper, remember?"

"Oh, I am watching over him, he's in the other room!" the brunette responded cheerfully as he removed his friend's hand and gobbled down the bacon.

Zoro rolled his eye before heading for the salon unceremoniously, as if his apparent best friend hadn't just barged into private property.

Sanji stood in the corner, having already given up on the bacon but still feeling his own tempter flair.

He stomped after the moss head who was the source of trouble in the first place.

"Who the hell is that, algae?" he demanded sharply as they entered the saloon which was fortunately empty, save for Chopper. The kid was flicking through what looked like a seventh grade Biology book, a look of blissful interest painted over his pale face.

"Oh, that's Luffy. He's nice, my best friend." Zoro shrugged, apparently relieved once he knew his son was okay.

"That doesn't explain why he just barged into my restaurant." Sanji deadpanned as he heard a loud crash from the kitchen and hoped it was just a plate that was broken or else Luffy's head would be on the line.

Zoro paused at his words as uncertainly flashed behind his one remaining eye. He seemed to hesitate and it was something that didn't suit him. His looks and behaviour screamed of determination, of crass, impulsive actions. Uncertainty seemed like the last thing he'd resort to and yet he did before him.

He seemed embarrassed which made something in Sanji's chest flutter and he suppressed the emotion despite how much he enjoyed the red over the other's cheeks.

"Luffy has been ogling your restaurant for a while now," the homeless man said in the end, after a pause that seemed almost unnatural, "He won't shut up about how good the food smells."

The chef wanted to shoot back a witty remark but couldn't.

He could spot the hunger written over Luffy's face from a mile away. Not to mention something about the man seemed to scream kindness. Sanji couldn't pin point why but he felt like the other was a good person who just had the habit of barging in that is.

He rolled his eyes in the end, letting a small sigh fly by his lips.

"Ugh, fine, he can stay for lunch," he concluded in the end and didn't fail to notice the way Zoro's face lit up.

By the looks of it, it appeared he and the brunette were very close.

Sanji was glad about it but still couldn't suppress the small pangs of jealousy he felt. He had one best friend, Law and they used to be close back in college but then life happened, they got jobs, they got bored.

Somewhere in between all that the magic that their friendship once was seemed to have expired and it hurt Sanji more than he was willing to admit.

"Thanks." The moss head mumbled and his small expression of appreciation made Sanji's lips curl into a smile.

He didn't know why but he couldn't stop himself from being pulled into whatever was going on in the other's life.

And he had a feeling it was a lot.

"Oi, cook were you really staring at my ass when Luffy came in?"

Sanji gritted his teeth – just as to what was he getting himself into?

 

**xxx**

 

Law sighed as he stared at his empty calendar. There wasn't much for him to do on his free days.

He loved his job as the head of Cardiology more than anything in his life and if it were up to him he wouldn't have any free days. Still, Kureha had insisted, that yes, he did have to have the occasional time off.

And so he did, but it wasn't any fun. Trafalgar could only read so many books on autonomy before he got bored since he knew most things by heart already.

He sighed once again as his big white Persian cat, Bepo, let out a small meow, as if in understanding.

He petted the furry animal which had snuggled in on the medical magazine before him and effectively crumpled the cover page.

"I know what you're thinking, I have to go out more," Law mumbled as he buried his tan fingers in the fluffy white fur and was granted with a soft, melodic purr.

The Spaniard had the strong urge to facepalm as he realized he'd resorted to talking to his cat for his lack of friends.

Well, that wasn't entirely true, he did have Sanji, his only friend and roommate from college. The two had bonded quickly as they were both from Europe and seemed to have some similar interests, not to mention their personalities didn't clash but were in fact quite compatible.

Law rubbed his eyes before getting up, he had to get out of the house before his mind strolled down a dangerous path.

He made a decision to head to the All Blue, he hadn't seen Sanji in a while anyway.

Little did he know he was in for a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Sanji staring at Zoro's ass and Luffy catching him xD
> 
> And Law – how is he for a debutante?
> 
> Enjoy the light-hearted times of the story while they last (insert evil author's smirk here)
> 
> Please review and share your opinion, feedback serves as pure motivation!


	4. Question Marks

 

**Question Marks**

 

Law had not expected what happened that day.

Overall, Sanji was a predictable guy and Trafalgar meant that in the best way possible. The blond had his own bad temper and some peculiarities but overall he was a pretty grounded guy, not one to do stupid things (well, unless women were involved but _that_ was a whole different matter).

This though wasn't anything like Sanji.

Upon entering the All Blue Law was greeted by nothing short of chaos. There appeared to be some funny looking, possibly homeless teen running around the tables, chasing a kid in a coat too big for him.

And then there was Sanji who was arguing with some other stranger who had of all things in the world, _green_ hair.

Law rose an eyebrow, he had no idea what was going on which was a rare occurrence. He cleared his throat as a way of getting some attention and the trick seemed to work its magic. Four heads snapped in his direction as he crossed path with a pair of shiny black eyes.

"Who are you?" the Strawhat clad teen demanded, taking a step towards him.

"I should be asking that," Law shot back in response as if on autopilot and turned to face his best friend, offering him an inquisitive look.

Sanji appeared as though he didn't have much of an answer himself which for him was something strange. The blonde took out a cig and drew in a long smoke before responding.

"Law, meet Zoro, Luffy and Chopper…they are uh, well working for me," the chef explained and Trafalgar didn't miss the note of hesitation behind his voice, "Well, minus Chopper of course."

"They're cooks?" the Spaniard asked, shooting the strangers some studying looks. His eyes fell over their worn-out, dirty clothes and he immediately made the connection in his head – they were homeless.

Sanji was most probably moved by their situation, so he offered to help…nothing out of the ordinary about that.

Only one question remained – how the hell could a bunch of crazy looking, dirty ragamuffins and a kid be allowed anywhere near the cook's pristine kitchen?

Even Law, for all his obsession with cleanliness and steady surgeon hands wasn't allowed there!

"No, of course they're not cooks!" the blond argued, running a hand through his glossy locks as if exasperation, "They're uh…"

"Helping Sanji out how we can!" the straw hat clad man exclaimed, a sunny grin plastered over his slightly tan face, "Cause he has the best food in the whole world!"

"Uh uh," Law mumbled, sending a look to his best and only friend, as if in quiet attempt to make some sense out of this.

"Mind if you guys go in the kitchen for a second?" Sanji turned to ask them, eyes fixated on the peculiar looking green haired man.

"Noo, I wanna meet the new guy!" Straw hat said and faced Law before stretching out a skinny hand, "I'm Luffy! What's your name?"

Law stared at the hand before him – what on Earth was he getting himself into?

He was never one for charity despite Sanji's endless claims that somewhere deep down there was kindness in his heart. Trafalgar was no longer so sure about that, he believed any good in him had flown out of the window somewhere along his list of mishaps.

Plus, he could argue being a good surgeon was helping, even if it wasn't as selfless as what the blonde did.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" the brunette insisted, offering him a small pout that would suit the five year old kid next to him better.

"Trafalgar Law," he said in the end, a small sigh of acceptance flying past his lips.

If Sanji had decided to help them, chances were, they would probably stick around.

"Shishi, what a funny sounding name!" Luffy beamed at him before stepping in even closer and stretching out his hand, as if in an attempt to run his fingers down his tattoos, "Ooh, what are those?"

"Leave the guy alone, Luffy," came the voice of Law's apparent savior at the time and he turned to face the green haired man, " He doesn't look much like a social butterfly."

"Look who's talking," the Straw Hat teased, offering his friend a playful wink.

"I told you to go in the kitchen like five minutes ago," Sanji demanded and Law couldn't miss the annoyance behind his voice, "What are you idiots still doing here?"

Luffy whined but then seemed to remember something valuable about the kitchen, "Then I'll finish off the bacon!"

"Don't…" the cook began to argue but then sighed in defeat and turned to face Law once the others were gone for the kitchen.

"Care to explain me _this_?" the Spaniard asked as he opted to take a seat at one of the free tables.

The blonde huffed and shot him a look he couldn't quite describe as friendly, "Don't think I owe you much of an explanation."

Law rose an eyebrow, Sanji was obviously mad at him about something which was a rare sight.

Sure, the blonde could get annoyed at him, shout and scream and even kick on the bad days but this…he wasn't used to him being cold.

"Something wrong?" he asked and watched his friend roll his eyes, as if annoyed.

"You tell me…Oh, wait you don't fucking tell me anything."

Law had the strong urge to laugh out loud at the remark – where was all of this coming from?

Weren't he and Sanji fine…wait, when was the last time they met? He furrowed his brow, trying to remember. His usually excellent memory failed him for once.

It must have been somewhere in the beginning of the summer…Now though the leaves were falling and apparently so was Sanji's mood.

"Hey, quit acting like a mad high school kid, I'm not your boyfriend."

The chef shot him a dirty look but still his lips curved into a small smirk, "Your loss."

Law smirked as well at the remark and found just how much he'd missed the small, everyday banter between them.

It made things easier, more light hearted, almost normal.

In the small fleeting moments with Sanji he could pretend he was just a normal guy, living an average life and having a talk with his buddy over a beer.

(Then again neither of them drank beer and neither was even remotely close to the text book definition of normal).

"Seriously though would it hurt to at least call once in a while?" Sanji demanded, apparently unable to let go. His voice sounded flat but it barely hid the hurt and betrayal behind the words.

Law frowned, he himself didn't have an answer to that.

Somewhere along the road being anti-social had become a way of life and not even the cook was able to stir him away from that path.

"I'll call," he said to which the French only huffed but still seemed to accept it as an end to the discussion.

"So what's the deal with those guys?" he asked, opting to change the topic and sending a look towards the kitchen where various sounds could be heard, "And the kid?"

Sanji hesitated, fidgeting with the still lit cigarette in his hand.

"They're homeless," he pointed out, as if it was the perfect explanation.

Law waited him to continue but the chef kept quiet before taking a long drag.

"So let me guess you get to play hero and help them out?" Trafalgar inquired, slight annoyance poking from the edges of his question.

Sanji really was predictable.

"Wouldn't you?" he demanded, a sudden flash of anger dancing behind his pale blue irises.

"You even need to ask that?" Law scoffed, "Course not. I've told you before – I don't get your peculiar obsession with charity. Well, apart from the apparent ego boost."

"Fuck you!"

"I bet you want to," the Spaniard smirked, sending him a wink and sadistically enjoying the other squirm.

Sanji rolled his eyes but let the banter drop, apparently having other things on his mind.

"You can't fool me Trafalgar, I know you aren't as bad as you play," he mumbled in the end, butting what was left of his cigarette in his ash tray.

Law said nothing, he wasn't half as optimistic about himself as the other. After all a nickname such as the Surgeon of Death didn't come from nothing.

"Why did you give them a job?" he inquired, "And what the hell can they do in the kitchen anyway?"

"You mean other than wreak havoc?" Sanji smirked but then returned to his previous pensive state, "Zoro wouldn't accept help for him and Chopper otherwise. Has a fucking samurai moral code or some other bull."

Law nodded, that much seemed logical. After all green-haired guy did seem like the serious, _honour is mine_ kinda type. Maybe he could even get to like him, after all not many people had honour these days, so it would be a breath of fresh air.

"And the other guy?"

"Luffy? Huh, I guess him and Zoro come as package deal."

Trafalgar huffed but said nothing, despite the fact he wasn't much of a fan of the whole ordeal. Then again, as Sanji had pointed out he didn't have the right to meddle, especially having in mind the cook and him barely spoke these days.

"I'm gonna go make lunch," the chef stated as he sprang to his feet, "You staying for it, I'm guessing."

"Well, someone's gotta pay for food here," the Spaniard noted but then immediately regretted his words as a train of memories ran through his head.

Sanji shot him a sour look and he knew exactly what the other was thinking but didn't say it out loud.

Law was about to apologize but the other already left and he was alone in the salon.

He just hoped getting out of the house wouldn't become a decision he'd regret.

 

**xxx**

 

Lunch had never been quite an adventure as it was that day.

The restaurant slowly started filling in but it was still their table that was the loudest. Sanji was running on and off to the kitchen and so he was left with the two strangers and the shy kid next to them.

"So what about your tattoos," Luffy pressed on, shiny black eyes refusing to leave his hands.

Law sighed, he'd hoped the other would understand he wasn't one to talk much and leave him alone. With Luffy though, it appeared getting a clue was impossible.

"You like tattoos?" he asked in the end, voice dry and weary. He did his absolute best to seem disinterested so the brunette would leave him alone and he could eat his lunch.

It didn't work.

"No," he answered, sounding a little sheepish, "But uh…my brother on the other hand…"

Law caught something in his voice that stirred the slightest hint of interest in him but chose to ignore it. There was no way in hell the skinny guy had anything of interest to offer him.

"Why would you get a tattoo saying death anyway?" Luffy asked, his tone a mix of amazement and maybe some lack of understanding as he stuffed a large piece of meat in his mouth and made some obscene sounds while at it.

"You scared?" Law smirked, opting to at least enjoy teasing the strangers a little.

"Yikes, I am!" Chopper cried from the other side of the table and Trafalgar immediately felt guilt blossom in his chest. Damn, maybe he did still have some remains of good in him after all.

Zoro sent him a poignant glare before ruffling his son's hair, "Don't worry about it, it's just a drawing in the end of the day."

Law had the urge to argue that tattoos weren't just "drawings" but something in Zoro's eyes told him he only said it to protect his child. Trafalgar bit his lower lip, he had a feeling he shouldn't judge the other, after all regardless of their living situation he did seem like a good dad.

"So what do you do for work?" Luffy asked, his mouth full to which

Law sent him a disgusted look, the boy had no manners at all.

"I'm a surgeon." He said, deliberately being as succinct as possible in vain hopes he'd be left alone.

He already regretted leaving his apartment, Bepo was much better company that this.

"Hear that, Chopper?" Luffy beamed from next to him, turning to the kid, "You might ask him some questions!"

The Spaniard rose an eyebrow, why would the kid be interested in medicine? Some strange people they were.

He saw Chopper's cheeks redden and he had to admit the child was cute. A wave of pity washed over him and suddenly Sanji's decision wasn't all that surprising.

Silence fell between them but it was only short lived as Luffy shot him an inquiring look before tugging at his sleeve.

Law merely stared at him in surprise, the boy wasn't like anyone he'd met before.

"You really don't like making friends do you?" he asked, tilting his head to the right side, as if there was something he couldn't understand about the situation.

Law struggled with a reply and had the strong urge to fight off his hand but then Luffy let him go on his own.

"Don't worry, we'll be friends in no time!" he declared in a sing-song voice and for whatever reason Zoro's lips stretched into a meaningful smirk, as if the bastard knew something he didn't.

Trafalgar shook his head but before he could reply Sanji was making his way next to him and nudged him in the ribs.

"You sure could use some friends," he said as he placed one last plate.

Law rolled his eyes, he had no need of friends.

Today was proving this already.

 

**xxx**

 

Sanji kept his eyes steadily on Zoro through the rest of the day.

He couldn't find an explanation why he did that which naturally annoyed him.

The cook liked knowing things, he liked things that made sense. He was never much of a fan of the unknown, things had to follow a pristine order, much like the way he organized his pristine kitchen.

After lunch he expected the homeless men to leave but to his surprise they stayed, claiming they wanted to help in the kitchen.

Sanji was a little taken aback by it but didn't fight it, even with all their clumsiness. He could end up missing a few of his prized plates and wine glasses but at least he had company.

"Don't become attached to them," came Law's voice from next to him and he turned to face the Spaniard.

As always he had to be the eternal source of pessimism and it annoyed Sanji slightly. Sometimes it felt as though he couldn't deal with Trafalgar's darkness as it only added to his own.

He needed some light in his life, a pillar of hope, something to hold on and not let go, something to fight for.

The French shook his head, he had to stop overthinking.

"I'm only saying that cause I don't want you to get hurt," Law pointed out before he could make this into an argument.

The chef sighed, opting to take a drag from his cigarette as a way of avoiding to think about what the other pointed out.

It was then that the sound of a crash echoed through the salon, followed by a hearty _"Oops!"_ and Sanji felt a wave of terror and regret wash over him – Luffy truly was a disaster to have around and he'd only just met the guy.

"Go help him," he told Law and before the Spaniard could argue he reentered the kitchen.

He had to talk with Zoro, some questions weighing over his head.

As he entered the kitchen through the back door he was greeted by the sight of the man sitting in the corner, face locked into a frown.

The blonde raised an eyebrow as curiosity took the better of him and he made a step towards him. The green haired man didn't seem to notice, deep in thought.

Sanji's blue eyes travelled down, until they were at the level of his knees. He then saw what looked like a small piece of paper, slightly crumpled around the edges, as if it had been held many times. As he got closer it became clear it wasn't a scrap of paper but a photo, the vague outlines of a woman presenting themselves to him.

His gaze travelled back to the man's features and he saw his face locked into an unreadable expression.

Sanji had to wonder if perhaps he was imagining it but it looked as if the other's gestures spoke of grief.

Before he knew it, his mouth spoke on its own:

"Who is she?" he asked, taking one final step towards the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter ^^
> 
> So, how did you like Law in this?
> 
> Trust me he will change and this is precisely the point of this story – I really want to flesh out the journey that all the characters will go through, with each other's help!
> 
> Aaah, sounds cheesy, but I promise it will be good and we'll get to learn many things about them.
> 
> What did you think of him and Luffy interacting and the overall atmosphere?
> 
> Please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter!


	5. Findings

 

**Findings  
**

 

"Who is she?" he asked, taking one final step towards the other.

Sanji didn't receive an answer to the question though perhaps he should have expected it.

Zoro seemed a little startled by his words and the abrupt way he was pulled out of whatever introspection he was making.

"None of your damn fucking business!" he barked back and the blonde was a little taken aback by his sudden outburst.

He opened his mouth to protest and tell the other that it _was_ his business since he was currently in his restaurant and there wasn't any prospect to leave.

Then he remembered the look of grief on the other's face, the way his tan, calloused hands shook a little as they held onto the photograph. He shut his mouth for once and opted not to push the matter further.

He would find out about it anyway, he had his means to an end.

"What _is_ my business is making this place work so go wash the dishes, weed for brains." He barked, opting to cast a glare in his direction.

A part of him wanted to offer comfort but he was too afraid of overstepping the imaginary boundaries that the other man had drawn between.

Zoro rolled his eye at the insult but still got up and did as told.

The look of grief over his face had scattered and secretly Sanji wished he had something to do with it.

**xxx**

Two weeks flew by like nothing and it was already the mid of October before Sanji knew it.

He was lost in the endless parade of arguments with Zoro and making sure to protect the kitchen at all costs from Luffy.

Still, he had to take a long drag of his cigarette every time his thoughts strayed to the newcomers in his life. Something about them, something he had no words for drew him to them.

Chopper too had made his way into his routine and his childish optimism and awe at the world were a welcomed addition. Sanji hardly knew the kid but he felt protective of him, wanting to offer him a sense of security. It appeared as though Zoro was finally starting to realize it and didn't fight him back as much.

Somehow, despite the broken dishes and recurring arguments they all worked. Though he'd never admit it every time they turned to leave for the shelter a small voice in his mind argued to stop them.

For the first time in years Sanji felt alive, he felt as though life was once again exciting and not merely a well-rehearsed routine he'd taught himself.

He could make a thousand excuses about why he felt that way but in the end of the day only one of them was true – it was because of the two idiots and the kid that both ruined and made his day. 

 

**xxx**

 

It was Monday when he decided to visit the shelter.

Monday meant the restaurant was closed, a practice he'd come up with upon realizing few people felt liked eating out in the beginning of the week.

It was as though there was some universal agreement Monday was the day when you go home, kick off your shoes and feel sorry about yourself while munching on food you reheat in the oven and watch Netflix.

Which in turn, meant a free day for Sanji.

He got out of his apartment and shivered against the cold breeze that ruffled his blonde locks. Immediately he regretted not wearing something ticker.

And then a sudden wave of realization washed over him – if he was cold what about Chopper? Zoro and Luffy too…they guys liked to play it though but Sanji knew no one was immune to cold.

He made a mental note to talk with the moss head about it, silently hoping the other would for once be cooperative.

 

**xxx**

 

After a twenty minute walk in the chill autumn air he stood before a tall, unpleasant looking gray building.

It looked like something straight out of a noir movie about gangsters but was in fact a shelter.

Sanji was no stranger to the place. Before he'd frequently come to cook for free, especially on holidays. That was before though, when the manager was Pagaya and his sweet daughter Conis was helping out with keeping the place going.

Now though it was owned by one pretentious asshole named Bellamy who Sanji had no inclination to treat nicely. After one particularly loud argument he was banned from cooking in the place and could only hope now he'd be let in without a fight.

Fortunately the security were some new guys who didn't recognize him and he was inside in a few minutes after a lazy check of his identity. Apparantly Bellamy didn't care much of the shelter anyway which made Sanji hate him even more.

The chef strayed through the corridors, feeling pangs of sympathy as he faced the hollowed out faces of the inhabitants. He shook his head, hoping that helping the moss and his family was at least something.

After asking around he was told Luffy and Chopper had left for a walk but Zoro was training in the back yard.

Sanji rose one curly eyebrow in bewilderment – what would the other be training for? Other than being a pain in the ass maybe?

Still, he had to admit the fact aroused his interest and in a few quick strides he made his way to the internal patio.

There he was greeted by one peculiar sight – Zoro doing push ups in smooth, trained out movements.

Nothing about his training spoke of randomness, it appeared as though he the routine was done till perfection.

Sanji all but stared at him in awe – who was he?

There was no chance in hell he was an amateur who learnt this from some YouTube regime videos.

Army? Police? Something else, something shady?

He bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood.

There wasn't just the interest though.

There was something else, something dark and unfamiliar poking from the edges of his brain, creeping out from the darkest corners of his mind and begging for an escape.

Zoro was bare chested, his T-shirt discarded on the bench nearby.

To say his torso was muscular would be an understatement and Sanji was amazed at his shape when just a few weeks ago the man wasn't even on a proper diet like himself.

Still, his muscles were beyond well-defined and rippled with each movement, making the chef almost hypnotized.

One push up after the other, each of them done in gracious but strict movements, each a perfect copy of the other.

Then, without a warning the other switched his routine, got up and took a few sticks which made the chef almost snicker – what were those for?

Soon enough he received an answer to his question as Zoro put one in his mouth and the other two in his hands, almost as if they were swords. Upon closer inspection they were just the handles of some utility objects like brooms.

Sanji barely suppressed his laugh at that as he tried not to get caught staring again. He could only hope Luffy wouldn't pop up from the bushes and proclaim he was gauging at his ass, again.

He was in for a real show as the other dashed at imaginary enemies, his movements swift and speaking of strength, assurance and rhythm.

 _Rhythm_ …that was what his training was all about. Sanji was hypnotized by the sight, it almost looked as if the other was dancing.

It was strange since nothing about his demeanor spoke of gentleness.

Then again, the chef supposed not all dances were made for tranquility.

Some were wild, passionate, some spoke of grief and sorrow, of anger and a vow for revenge.

He felt lost at the sight of the other, Zoro wasn't like anyone he'd met before. Questions danced around his mind but he had no voice to ask.

Suddenly though he heard another, familiar gruff voice.

"Maybe I should tax you for staring," Roronoa said, without even turning around.

He seemed to be done with the peculiar routine and opted to pull the T-shirt over his head. To his surprise Sanji was disappointed by the action, he liked the other much better naked.

He fought off that thought as quickly as it came, not entirely ready to deal with its implications.

"Fuck you," he grunted, unable to come up with a better reply, still trying to wash away the amazement and shock from the sight he'd just witnessed.

"Oh, I bet you wanna," Zoro teased as he spun around to greet him and quickly walked up to him, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Sanji bit his lip, he hadn't thought of this, hadn't come up with a reason for his impromptu visit. Somehow he'd imagined it would just never come up.

Still, when it was just the two of them, without Luffy and Choppers' childish games, things were starkly different.

Zoro, despite his looks, wasn't dumb and Sanji could see what he'd say would matter.

"Came to check up on you," he pointed out, meeting the other's one remaining eye.

The green haired man (maybe he was a swordsman judging by his whole routine with the swords?) squinted at him, apparently not flattered by his words.

"I don't need a checkup, I'm fine." He declared, voice low and full of something harsh and unforgiving, something that refused to be bent or broken.

"You're homeless," Sanji blurted out, words flying from his mouth on their own before he'd thought them through.

A tense silence fell between them and he wondered what the other would do next – would he swear at him? Maybe even hit him? Or perhaps walk away? Then again Zoro didn't seem like the type to ever walk away.

When he didn't receive an answer the French opted to continue,

"You're not okay and that's not necessarily your fault…You just, fuck, why don't you let someone in?"

Zoro glared at him, his face the epitome of surprise. It seemed unusual for him to be the subject of someone's interest, to find someone who cared. The blonde's heart ached, he knew that feeling all too well.

"I have Luffy," he declared, words simple but truthful and holding more emotion than Sanji thought the other was capable of.

The French bit his lower lip, unsure how to reply to that.

"Luffy seems like a nice guy," he began, carefully probing with his words, "But he doesn't seem to be in a much better position. And, fuck, I'm not saying this cause I want to lecture you but because in case you haven't fucking noticed I'm trying to help."

The other merely stared at him for a few long moments and Sanji had to fight hard not to flinch underneath the pointed glare. Zoro was intense, there was no other way to describe him. In a world of grey he stood out like a smear of bright colour, unique and starkly different, something to search for.

In the end he turned around and just as Sanji was about to protest and possibly land a few good kicks over his head for good measure because he was being an asshole, he heard him speak, tone just a tad softer.

"You can come to my room if you'd like"

Sanji was caught off guard by the words but followed him nonetheless, omitting to say how dirty he'd sounded because maybe that was just his perverted imagination. After a brief walkthrough the dim halls of the shelter they arrived at a dingy room.

The chef cringed at the sight of it, the various spots that covered the walls, the torn up carpet. It looked like prison or the kind of place that turned people into criminals.

Zoro seemed to notice his unease, "Come on fancy pants, don't act so high and mighty."

Sanji opened his mouth to argue and tell him he never was fancy pants, well not really despite what his biological family stood for. But he shut it close, that was not a part of himself he liked to show before others.

"Come on, sit down." The swordsman repeated, waving him a hand towards one of the beds.

The blonde found it weird for them to be this close but not unnerving in any way. A sense of warmth and security came from Zoro, a sense of protection he couldn't quite explain.

A thick silence fell between them as the French's blue eyes darted around the room, taking in its austere furniture. To his surprise things weren't awkward between them, if anything he found the other's silence a welcomed addition to his life, it calmed down his nerves, soothed his thoughts which were always a stormy sea.

"She was my wife," came the voice in the end and it took him by surprise so he turned around abruptly, meeting Zoro's one remaining eye which was closed, as if he was somewhere else, remembering times long gone.

"Who?" he asked sheepishly, word flying past his lips before he could think it through. He was taken aback by the sudden change of subject, the other's decision to share when he was so guarded the entire time.

"The woman in the photo," Zoro explained, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Was?" Sanji whispered and suddenly everything fell into place and his mind painted the picture for him in grim colours, one darker than the other.

It certainly explained a lot about the homeless man.

"She's dead," Zoro stated, voice gruff and harsh, bearing the weight of certainty, of something you can't change.

It was a quiet form of grief, not the one that shouted and sobbed and begged for help but just as morose.

Sanji shivered in the cold room, a sudden wave of compassion washing over him. He had to fight hard against his instincts to put a hand over his shoulder, to offer some small amount of comfort.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," he said in the end but the words felt flat, lacking a meaning, lacking any sort of real emotion.

What could those words offer in time of a loss? Were they any consolation at all?

Or just some repeated syllables, tested and proven, used as all but a marketing tactic?

Zoro needed real comfort, that much was obvious, but Sanji had no idea what to do, how to help.

"She died last year but I…uh, never-" he stopped abruptly, shaking his head, as if chastising himself not to share too much.

A million questions swam in the cook's mind, he wanted to ask more, go further, he wanted to know everything there was to know about the other. Still he bit his lower lip as if to shut himself up, he couldn't force the other to tell him something he didn't want to.

The silence between them was now heavy like a lead lid, it was imposed over them and the chef felt as if there was no room for escape. He fidgeted with his hands, he needed a smoke badly.

"You can smoke here, just go next to the window," the swordsman said in the end and yet again Sanji was surprised by his observation skills.

He nodded and headed over for the window while Zoro followed him and helped open it since it was a little jammed. The French was about to protest and tell him he didn't need help but let it slide, he didn't want a fight when the other was in a sharing mood.

"What did you do for a job before –" Sanji gestured around, pointing to the room, unable to finish the sentence.

"I was a cop," Zoro said flatly but he could still see the small embers of pride that danced behind his eye, "Special unit. Mihawk, that was, my uh – captain's name he…was interested in people with special talents like mine. He's a swordsman himself.'

The blonde nodded, making sure to memorize the new information and store it somewhere at the back of his mind the way he did with recipes. Zoro was quickly becoming something important, something he couldn't go a day without as much as he wanted to deny it. And so he needed all the memo he could get.

"Tashigi was a cop too," the swordsman added after a pause that lasted a moment too long.

Sanji's eyes widened as he learnt that was her name, Zoro's wife. His eyes strayed to his big, tan hands on their own and looked for the ring.

As expected there was a small, lighter circle around his ring finger but no ring.

"I took it off," the green haired man explained as if reading his mind, voice dry, "Never was a fan of sentimentality. Leave that to Luffy."

The chef nodded, unable to come up with any words of comfort. He felt weak and useless, a feeling that wasn't new to him in any way, if anything it was an old friend.

This time thought it was a little different in that he couldn't help not himself but another human being.

He bit his lip, not everything was as simple as cooking a tasty dish for a starving man.

How did you feed a starving soul?

Sanji had no answer to that.

"She died on duty," Zoro added and the chef nodded at the latest stroke to the picture.

A woman in the police force…he could imagine how hard that must have been and he already had some idea what Tashigi was like, especially if she'd managed to catch the attention of someone like the Roronoa.

"We never caught the bastard who offed her," the swordsman grunted and Sanji shivered against his voice, it was raw with anger and a lust for revenge, it was almost distorted by the sheer pain in it.

He wanted to say something in the lines of, _"You will someday,"_ but the words died on his lips, he didn't want to be the one to give empty hopes.

Hope was a dangerous thing, slippery and uncertain, it faded before you grasped it and the harder you tried to hold on, the quicker it slid through your fingers.

As if on instinct he raised a hand and put it over Zoro's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. The other flinched at the sudden contact but didn't pull away which Sanji labeled as a small victory.

"Thank you for everything you've done. For me, for Luffy and especially for Chopper."

The chef felt his cheeks heat up, he knew genuine gratitude when he heard one and it made something warm and reassuring wash over his chest.

He was never one to handle compliments well, they were something foreign and bizarre to him, something he never got used to no matter how hard he tried.

For a second though he managed to hold Zoro's intense steel gray look and thought there was something more to the moment they shared. It felt as though there was some underlining feeling neither of them grasped at this point but it still lurked somewhere, at the back end of their minds.

Something new and peculiar which they didn't have a name for yet.

But then Zoro pulled away just as quickly as he'd come and the moment was gone, Sanji was left alone next to the window, feeling the chilly autumn air ruffle his blonde locks.

He shivered slightly, burying himself into his shirt in vain hope of some warmth.

"Sanjiii! You shouldn't smoke! It's bad for you!"

The chef turned around only to spot Chopper and Luffy standing in the doorframe, cheeks flushed from the cold but otherwise the epitome of happiness.

Quickly he butted his cigarette against the window still as the small boy rushed to him and wrapped his hands around him.

"I'm so happy you came to visit us!" he gushed, burying his face against his thigh.

Sanji felt strange, the sudden gesture of friendliness was well appreciated and welcomed but it was still unfamiliar for him, he'd always wanted kids but was a little uncertain around them.

What if he turned out to be just like his father?

Throughout his life he hadn't have much of a chance to experience love. His biological family stood away from even the broadest definition of love and Zeff, for everything he'd done for him, was never the kind of guy to show affection.

And so, Sanji had grown cold, limiting his affection to gestures for the nice ladies he met, since it was only women that had ever treated him with kindness.

"Oi, good to see you too Chopper," he said, patting the kid's fluffy brown hair.

"Sanjiii, did you bring us food!?" Luffy exclaimed as he plopped himself on the nearby bed.

The blonde nodded and pointed him towards the bags he'd prepared for them and was granted with an enthusiastic thank you that came from three different directions.

They sat on the beds, munching on the food while he only took a few bites, he'd have plenty for himself at home anyway.

"Why didn't you bring Torao?" Luffy asked out of the blue which caused the French to turn around and offer him a bewildered look.

"Torao?" he asked, raising a curly eyebrow, "Am I supposed to know him?"

The brunette beamed at him while Chopper and even Zoro chuckled lightly, "Sanji, you can be so stupid sometimes! Torao is that guy who came by in the restaurant!"

"Luffy has this weird habit of giving people nicknames," the swordsman explained while taking a swig off the beer he'd opted to bring.

"Ah, I miss him! He seemed kinda strange, but in a good way!" the Straw Hat added, lips stretching into a smile.

Sanji was somewhat surprised to hear that. He'd come to know Luffy apparently liked pretty much anyone he'd meet but – Trafalgar? The chef loved him as his best and only friend but he still realized he was no walk in the park.

The Spaniard had one hell of a temper which ranged from being moody on a good day to being down right unbearable on a bad one. He didn't do well with people and having in mind his past that was no surprise. Still, Sanji was glad Luffy seemed to like him as he knew better than anyone Law needed a friend.

Well, possibly more than a friend but that was if anything far-fetched at the moment.

"He looked like he had a stick up his ass," Zoro pointed out while finishing his beer and earning himself a glare and a punch in the shoulder from Sanji (no one insulted his best friend but him).

"Yeah, he did but I still wish he'd come by again!" Luffy exclaimed, offering the chef some of the best puppy eyes he'd seen in his life time.

"I'll talk to him," the blonde found himself saying, slightly surprised at his decision but apparently the brunette seemed to have that effect on people.

Talking to Law was an experience that often proved less productive than talking to a brick wall but for whatever reason he couldn't find himself saying no to the Straw Hat.

A comforting silence fell between them as they finished the supper and Sanji found himself at peace.

It was a strange emotion, to feel as if he belonged, as if he was at home. Suddenly the grim interior of the shelter seemed to brighten and that was perhaps due to Chopper's innocent, childish laughter, Zoro's smirks and Luffy's enthusiasm which spread around like wild fire.

"Sanji, would you like me to tell you about the dangers of smoking?" the kid asked out of the blue and the blonde had to make sure he'd heard correctly as the question caught him off guard.

"Chopper wants to become a doctor one day," Zoro explained helpfully, offering him a look that said, _play along_ _or I'll kick your ass._

The French nodded and listened intently although he'd read about the dangers himself a million times. He was astonished by how knowledgeable the kid was at the age of six.

"Seems like your kid has more brains that you do, mosshead," Sanji teased as Chopper went on, smirking to Zoro.

The swordsman frowned for a fraction of a second but then the smile returned to his tan face and it was more genuine that he'd ever seen it be,

"Yeah, I can't argue with that," he said and his one remaining eye spoke of pride as he watched his son.

Sanji felt a wave of warmth spread across him as he soaked in the pleasant atmosphere of the room.

He knew their situation wasn't peachy with being homeless and their life wasn't even close to a fairytale but they still managed to smile above it all and for that the blonde found himself respecting them.

He too forced himself to relax, to enjoy the moment and not think of anything else.

For the first time since as long as he could remember he felt at home, as ironic as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for not posting last Saturday. My grandfather passed away and to be honest I didn't feel like working on the stories…
> 
> Hopefully the longer chapter kind of makes up for the missed update.
> 
> What are your thoughts on Zoro's past? What did you think of Sanji comforting him – isn't he the most caring person ever (but just awkward at showing it xD)!
> 
> Please review and share your thoughts on the chapter!


	6. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice, supportive comments after the previous chapter, they really mean a lot!
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone who left kudos, over a hundred may not be a big number but it's much appreciated!

 

**Something New**

 

Sanji wouldn't call himself playful in any way but he did like to tease people at times. Especially when it came to his best friend - Law needed some distraction from the usual doom and gloom kind of moods he had on occasion.

Following Luffy's endless demands to see the Spaniard and Chopper's sparkly eyes at the mere mention Trafalgar worked as a surgeon, he decided to take them to the hospital where he worked.

Perhaps, it wasn't the best of ideas but  he wanted a little payback for the other not calling the last few months.

Finding Law wasn't hard at all, he was currently having a lunch break as expected, leisurely reading whatever medical journal he'd got his hands on.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Chopper gushed as his grey eyes strayed around, taking into account every little detail of the hospital. He seemed all but mesmerized and seeing the kid happy put a smile on Sanji's face.

Perhaps one day...he'd always wanted to have children, little angels he would get to raise and take care of and make sure they live the life his bilological parents never gave to him. Zeff on the other hand-

"Chopper, you ruined it!" Luffy whined, his loud voice tearing him away from his introspection,

"We were supposed to _surprise_ him and now you gave us away!"

The boy was about to say apologize, flashing them both a puppy eye look, but then another voice cut in.

"Good thing he did, I hate surprises," Law deadpanned as he put away the newspaper and sent them each a poignant glare.

"Speaking of which, what _on Earth_ are you doing here?" he demanded while Chopper examined some discarded medical uniforms, gushing in admiration.

"We came as a surprise visit, dummy!" Luffy exclaimed before pulling him in for a hug.

Sanji cringed upon seeing Trafalgar's expression - this was not going to end well. And indeed the surgeon pushed him away, almost making the brunette tumble over the case of various medical supplies.

"Hospitals are not a place you go to for surprise visits, you idiots!" he chastized through gritted teeth to which Zoro rolled his eye.

"Geez, stop being so serious," he muttered while Sanji wanted to smack him on the back since who was he to talk?

Then again at least the swordsman wasn't the type to be moody, unlike his best friend.

"Sanji was this your idea?" the brunette demanded, squinting his eyes.

"Well, you've said it yourself - you need a break and some new friends," he responded, lips stretching into a smirk.

Law held his gaze, small flickers of anger dancing behind  grey orbs. In the end he sighed, shaking his head.

"This is payback for me not calling, isn't it?"

"What, you didn't call Sanji!? That's not nice at all!" Luffy chided somewhere in between going through Law's stuff and finishing his lunch over one of his journals to which the Spaniard looked mortified.

The brunette though happily stuffed his mouth and offered him a pearly smile, oblivious of the crumbs he was making.

"Why don't we head over for lunch?" Zoro asked, turning around to view Sanji.

"Yes, I am starving!" Luffy gushed, waving his hands theatrically.

"You just finished your sandwich!" the blonde deadpanned but still nodded in agreement.

Law though offered them a glare, "You go ahead, I have some work to do,"

Sanji shot him a suspicious look, seeing right through his lies. He'd always been able to tell when others hid the truth.

"Oh, come on, it'll be so fun!" Luffy pouted, draping one hand over the surgeon who shuddered under his touch.

"I don't have time for fun," he grumbled, proceeding to remove the brunette's hand away from him.

"Yeah, you do," came another, unfamiliar voice and they all turned around to see an elderly woman with a smirking expression painted over her face.

"Dr. Kureha, I told you I have work and-" Law began, frowning at the newcomer.

"And I told you to shut up and go have some fun with your friends," the woman interrupted him, waving a hand dismissively, "Lord knows you need new friends. Hell, I have more than you do."

Trafalgar sighed in exasperation, rubbing his forehead in despair.

"You can't order me around like that," he mumbled but still opted to fetch his coat.

"Actually, I can, I am your superior." Kureha pointed out, lipstick stained lips stretching into a knowing smile.

"Don't remind me about it," the Spaniard hissed as he put on his hat and headed for the door.

The older doctor burst into laughter while Chopper stared at her in amazement,

"She's so cool!" the child exclaimed, "I hope she teaches me something one day."

 

xxx

 

It was a cold, gloomy day in mid-November and Law immediately shivered against the sharp wind as he stepped out of the clinic.

He was no where near a good mood and the bad weather only amplified his usual grumpiness.

Luffy's booming laugher at everything and nothing in particular served to annoy him and he gritted his teeth as Sanji and Zoro engaged in yet another fight about some irrelevent topic.

The surgeon smirked as he remarked to himself they already fought like an old married couple. He toyed with the idea that perhaps the blonde liked Zoro, after all what other explanation would there be for such unusual behaviour?

"Law, can I ask you something?"

A small, childish voice took him away from the stream of his thoughts and he turned around to face Chopper. He hadn't paid much attention to him, after all he was never a kids kind of guy. The very thought of having a child one day was something that never occurred to him and he saw no need to engage in small talk with other people's kids. After all most often than not they were loud, obnoxious and not very clever.

Kind of like Luffy, as his brain supplied. He had to wonder why his thoughts kept circuling back to the damn brunette.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to cling onto the bare minimum of decent human behaviour.

"Uh, well you see I want to become a doctor one day," the boy began, cheeks quickly becoming a pleasant pink colour which Law fought hard not to pass off as adorable, "And uh, I was wondering if you could, you know teach me some things?"

The last words he spoke in a rush, as if he'd rehearsed them countless times, making sure to sound perfect before him.

Law merely stared, he'd never expected the kid to ask him something like that. He rose an eyebrow, unsure what to say.

Chopper immediately seemed to mistake his silence for a refusal.

"It's okay if you say no, I mean I know you're very busy and-and," he stammered, looking at his shoes in embarrassment.

"I didn't say no," the surgeon replied, opting to kneel before the kid, so they were at eye level, "What do you want to know about?"

He didn't expect much to come out of this. After all Chopper was merely a child and even though he looked like a smart one he doubted he knew much about human anatomy.

"Well, you could tell me more about that paper you were writing about ways to make bypasses more efficient."

Law stared at the boy in utter amazement, to say he was taken aback by his demand would be an understatement. The sheer fact that he'd noticed the report he was preparing back in his study was astonishing by itself. But this? Being able to understand it and even asking for more explanations?

It turned out, even he could be surprised. So much for getting rid of all his emotions.

"Uh-huh, sure I can explain," he mumbled after a good thirty seconds of shock.

He felt a hand clap his back and Luffy's booming laughter came only inches away from him.

"People are always surprised when they find out how smart Chopper is!" the brunette exclaimed, winking and Trafalgar.

"He's certainly smarter than you are, Mugiwara," he deadpanned to which the brunette merely offered a happy grin, it appeared to be impossible to faze him.

"Of course he is!" Luffy declared, black eyes full of pride for the young boy.

Chopper blushed further, "Don't flatter me, silly!"

The brunette roared with laughter, petting the kid's head lovingly, much like an uncle would.

"Come on, let's go eat!" he shouted, rushing towards the nearest restaurant.

 

xxx

 

Law shook his head, he didn't understand the group in the slightest. Still, he had to admit  a small part of him was glad he'd gone out with them for lunch.

An unfamiliar feeling of warmth washed over him, he enjoyed their simple ways of having fun, the light conversations and the sense of caring they had for one another.

It was all new and foreign for him and a small, childish voice buried somewhere at the back of his mind wondered if he could ever be part of it.

Naturally, Law silenced the voice, he couldn't allow himself to get soft.

"If you refuse to teach my son, I'll cut you." came Zoro's gruff voice as he sent him a warning look.

Trafalgar had the strong urge to roll his eyes, "I'd like to see you try,"

The green haired man merely smirked at him, "I think I like how cocky you are."

The Spaniard was about to reply but then Sanji butted in, shooting them both a warning glance,

"Stop trying to act badass and let's get inside the restaurant."

Law nodded at him, he knew how serious the blonde was about etiquette. He found it ridiculous, he himself cared little to none about what others made of him. It was a quility he seemed to share with Luffy - that at least.

"And don't you dare embarrass me before the beautiful waitresses!"

The surgeon smirked, he'd forgotten how funny Sanji was around women.

Maybe Kureha was right, he ought to get out more.

 

xxx

 

Trafalgar cautiously studied Luffy as he proceeded to retell some story from his high school years with Zoro. Truth to be told he wasn't surprised the two had been classmates in the slightest, if anything it added context and depth to their close bond.

It explained why they seemed to know each other so well, their contrasting and yet similar in certain ways personalities meshing in together perfectly.

He frowned, at times he wished he had someone this close to him, friend or more. Guilt blossomed in his chest as he rememembered he'd been a lousy friend to Sanji who'd saved his ass a handful of times.

He glanced at the blonde and found him smiling, light blue eyes trailing over Zoro. Law smirked to himself – was it possible the French liked him? Even if he didn't realize it, clinging onto his outdated ideas about sexuality.

Sanji had sworn to be straight more times than he could count with vigor, perhaps a little _too much_ vigor in fact. Almost as if he was trying to convince himself rather than the world around him.

Law's mind strayed into the direction of picturing Zoro and Sanji as couple and to his surprise it wasn't a bad perspective, although he doubted it would happen.

After all, what were the chances the green haired man would slice through Sanji's bullheadedness?

"You're not listening!" Luffy exclaimed, tugging at his sleeve and demanding attention like a five year old kid.

Trafalgar huffed under his breath in exasperation, the brunette was an annoyance.

Still, he couldn't help but notice his zest for life, his eternal optimism and undying smile. Law frowned to himself – was it possible he only disliked the Straw Hat because the bright light he emitted was another reminder of his own darkness?

"And as I was saying Zoro and I broke the window with our British teacher's brand new golf stick!" Luffy concluded and Trafalgar rose an eyebrow – the other was ridiculous.

Still, his mind insisted ridiculous was always better than boring.

As much as he hated to admit it Sanji and the three outcasts he'd welcomed into his world were the brightest, most interesting part of his life.

(Not that he was planning on saying that out loud any time soon).

 

xxx

 

Sanji tossed in bed, unable to sleep. That wasn't anything new, he unlike Zoro was always the kind of man to spend the night tossing around and pondering life.

From what he'd heard both Zoro and Luffy were phenomenal sleeps, falling into slumber the moment they hit the bet.

His mind strayed and painted a peculiar picture, one of him and the green haired man lying in bed, so close he could almost feel the other's hot breath over his lips.

The chef grunted, just as to why would he think of that?

Still, he couldn't stop the thoughts that poured into his consciousness, one after the other. Unable to stop his vivid imagination, he portrayed the man's muscular body next to his.

He'd noticed how warm Zoro always was, heat exuding from him when he was standing a few steps away.

Sanji shivered in the cool air of his room, he couldn't help but think of the other's warm presence.

He gulped as he remembered the way his absurdly muscular torso glistened with sweat the day before, the way his muscles rippled with exertion.

The moment Sanji closed his eyes he met Zoro's steady glance, his chiseled features, warm, tan skin that stood out in contrast to the ridiculous bright green hair.

It was then that the blonde noticed his predicament, he was hard.

Embarrassment washed over him as thick crimson spots covered his cheeks and he suddenly felt all too warm.

He tried to fight off the thoughts, he was after all straight. Sure, he'd watched gay porn a handful of times when Trafalgar had forgotten to close tabs on his computer in some uncharacteristic display of carelessness.

But…that didn't count did it?

He was straight, as much as his cock liked to disagree when it came to Zoro.

The blonde tried to fight off the the intrusive images, focusing on other matters, going as far as trying to count sheep.

None of it worked, his imagination seemed to be hell bent on supplying him with pictures of the swordsman that had to be outlawed.

In the end Sanji gave up and gingerly wrapped one pale, sweaty hand around his length.

A sigh of content flew past his lips as he gave himself and experimental stroke.

His mind seemed to explode with thoughts of the other at this point, his rich brain painting various shameful scenes of him and even the two of them, together.

Bodies wrapped tight around one another, white skin clashing against dark.

The chef was embarrassed at first but soon enough the lust overwhelmed him and his touch became feverish as he quickened up the pacing.

Moans escaped his parted lips and he was grateful it was just him and the silent darkness of his room. That way no one would witness his perverted fantasies, they would be something that melted away with the night.

Stroke after stroke he became closer to his climax and it was then that an image of him and the swordsman, lips crashing as the other slammed into him flashed before his closed eyes.

The impossibly hot, teasing and sinful perspective of the two of them together sent him over the edge and with a grunt he came, Zoro's name dying on his lips and evaporating into the darkness.

Sanji stared at the emptiness of his apartment for a few long moments, soaking in the afterglow.

He felt shame creep up from the corners of his consciousness but he was far too blissed out to pay attention to it.

He slept like a baby that night and his dreams were full of a certain green haired man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of the gang paying Law a visit? And the insertion of Kureha – she's just such an awesome character, I really want to make her part of more of my stories!
> 
> And Chopper – don't you think Law would make a great tutor for him?
> 
> Last but not least – what did make of Sanji and his thoughts of Zoro – is our blondie starting to realize he might be attracted to him in your opinion?
> 
> And is Luffy going to make his way into a certain someone's heart?
> 
> I would like to hear your thoughts on all of this!


	7. Serene Moments Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! I graduated from university, had my internship and an absolutely amazing summer of travelling! I'm back to posting chapters of this story and I hope you stay with me till I finish this awesome journey!

 

**Serene Moments Together**

 

Luffy turned from one side to another, finding sleep to evade him. It was something rare for him, usually he was a sound sleeper, much like Zoro.

"You asleep?" he asked, trying his chances.

He half expected not to get an answer and even toyed with the idea of going for a walk but then his best friend grunted,

"Yeah,"

Luffy propped himself on one elbow, turning to face the other man. They shared a room in the shelter, after all he doubted anyone else would want either as a roommate. Chopper was sound asleep, snuggled against Zoro's chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Luffy asked, feeling a little sheepish. It was like the times when they were in high school and would have sleepovers all the time, playing video games all night or going on adventures around the city.

Then they would sleep through the day, pissing off his grandfather. And Ace would just laugh at him, ruffle his hair and…

_Oh, Ace._

"What's up with the girly questions?" Zoro snorted, voice barely above a whisper so he wouldn't wake up his son.

Luffy shrugged nonchantly, never one to understand his best friend's peculiar obsession with masculinity.

"Zoro, do you like Sanji?" he asked out of the blue, blurting out the words before he could stop himself. As usual – he had no filter, whatever floated through his mind ended up on his lips.

He could practically see Zoro frown even as he was staring at the ceiling.

"What made you ask that?"

Luffy bit his lip, realizing it was probably insensitive of him to press on. It wasn't that long since Tashigi passed away and he knew better than anyone how much Zoro loved her.

He missed her as well, her iron will to chase her dreams, the way she would do anything she liked, regardless of what society had to say about it. Choosing to continue her career all the while dotting on her son – there were so many things to love and admire about her. That was what freedom was and freedom was the value Luffy held above all others.

The wind howled outside, beating against the thin walls of the shelter mercilessly.

"Well-cause you know…" his voice trailed away, as if unable to find the right direction, "You look…I don't know – _better_ somehow. Almost happy,"

He could feel Zoro stiffen next to him. Silence stretched on between them and Luffy wondered if perhaps he'd crossed some invisible line – he's never been good with etiquette anyway. Before he could open his mouth and try lighten up the mood –

"I am," Roronoa whispered, "Better…Maybe not happy, not yet. Every time I feel like being happy…it's like – fuck – it's like I'm cheating on her."

Luffy's heart clenched in sympathy, he would do anything for Zoro – give his own life, fight any threat that loomed over him or Chopper. But this…he couldn't do anything for grief, he had no magical power to dispel it.

There was no way to fix grief or escape it, you had to live through it – he knew that well enough.

"I'm cheating because I get to live on and maybe…maybe even think about others…" Zoro went on, voice flat but still speaking volumes of his anguish, "And she remains dead in the ground."

The words bore more finality than Luffy could handle, he felt stray tears well up in his eyes but brushed them away. He propped himself on his elbows once more and turned to face his best friend.

The other laid with his eye screwed together, as though he was in pain. Chopper was still comfortably snuggled against his chest with all the covers wrapped around him – blissfully asleep.

"Zoro…" Luffy began, unsure what to say.

People always told him he had the perfect way to speak to others but in reality half the time he had no idea what he was doing, going on pure emotion and hoping he was able to convey it,

"We both know Tashigi would want you to go on," he said, soft words melting into the darkness, "She would want you and Chopper to be happy more than anything."

There was a stretch of silence and Luffy didn't know how much time passed – he'd never been good at telling but in the end there was a small sigh from Zoro,

"Yeah, I know," he whispered, voice so small he found it hard to connect to the stoic man his best friend was, "Sometimes I feel like moving on would be the best thing to honor her memory,"

Luffy nodded in the darkness, even when the other couldn't see him,

"That's what I meant," he assured,

"I can just picture her right here, waving her finger at me and telling me what to do," Zoro said, voice drenched in bitter sweetness – both nostalgia and pain present in his words,

The brunette licked his lips,

"Maybe she's watching over us," he replied, cautious with his words like never before, "I…sometimes think Ace is still with me, as crazy as it sounds."

He could tell Roronoa smiled, that's how well he knew him – he didn't have to look at him to tell,

"Yeah." was all the older man replied but the tiny nod in the darkness resonated louder than any pompous statement in Luffy's mind,

"I have to think about Chopper," Zoro added, after a while, when he was already starting to feel sleepy, "He needs a home,"

Luffy's heart skipped a beat as it clenched in sympathy,

"I'm sure he knows you're doing the best job," he countered immediately, desperate to reassure his friend, offer comfort,

"Even if he knows…I'm not so certain, I should work harder to provide him with a place,"

Luffy wasn't sure what to say, whether there was anything to say at all. For all his optimism, the seemingly endless supply of smiles and grins he knew their situation was shit. He could feel it with every part of his being, he could tell by the dark thoughts lurking at the back of his mind, always ready to sneak up on him.

And yet, he'd learnt to keep them at bay, to focus on the light, even when he had to search for it,

"Oi, Zoro…I know things will get better!" he said, plastering on the fake smile before it morphed into a real one, "I just know it,"

Truth to be told the words were directed at himself as much as they were towards his best friend.

Roronoa too smiled as he turned to view him, Chopper shifting with him before curling once more against his chest. His small hands curled around the fabric of Zoro's shirt and something in Luffy's chest almost fluttered at the irrelevant detail.

The sight of the two most important people in his life alone made hope sprout in his chest like a flower after a long winter. They would be fine, one way or another.

Luffy was half asleep when Zoro seemed to smirk in the dark, voice deep with sleep as he asked,

"So what about you and that creepy Law-guy…something going on there?"

The brunette grinned, he just knew somehow things would get better, they would get back to normal once more. Whatever normal stood for anyway.

* * *

Sanji marched towards the shelter on his free day, not entirely sure why he was resolving to using his spare time to see the damn marimo and the cheeky brat he called his best friend. He tried to convince himself it was solely because of Chopper – the kid needed a good meal after all.

And yet…Sanji's heart almost _fluttered_ when he spotted a blur of green and a tan hand which waved a self-assured greeting.

He clutched on the picnic back, filled up to the top with various delicious dishes, all autumn themed and tried to shut the damn butterflies (not that he'd ever admitting their presence out loud).

"Oi, marimo," he began, tone carefully measured as to not give away his enthusiasm, "How about a picnic?"

* * *

 

Chopper was ecstatic about the idea, jumping up and down in childish joy as soon as he heard.

"Sanji is so kind!" he declared, rushing towards him and wrapping skinny arms around his leg.

A wave of shock washed over the blonde, he wasn't accustomed to _this_ , having little to no experience with kids. Sure, he loved them, always had and he was certain one day he wanted one. And yet…he didn't know what to _do_ around them, it was one of those things you couldn't really learn until you experienced it for yourself.

"Oi, Chopper don't bother him," Zoro said, waving at his son to retrieve as he seemed a little flushed.

Sanji raised a bushy eyebrow – the flustered look suited the bastard, taking away some of the sharp edges off his face, making him appear somehow softer, nicer.

"He's not bothering me," he was quick to assure, opting to pet Chopper's silky brown hair in what he hoped counted as a kind and not creepy gesture.

The boy grinned right back at him before running away towards his dad and Sanji released a breath he hadn't realizes he was holding.

Zoro's shoulder brushed against his before the other man offered him a look he hadn't seen before. It almost looked friendly in a way and yet that word didn't do it justice.

"You should relax around him, kid likes you well enough."

The chef opened his mouth to protest – say he wasn't worried in the first place but then closed it as Zoro raised a hand to silence him. At first the man didn't seem as though he paid much attention to others but now Sanji was starting to doubt that was the case. Perhaps Roronoa observed more than he let on.

"So, ready for a picnic?" he asked instead, turning to Chopper but also getting an enthusiastic nod from Luffy.

"Yes!" the brunette all but screamed, beaming at him, "This will be such a cool adventure."  
The chef shook his head; he was starting to think the other would never grow up. Not that he minded, save for the fact Luffy tended to gorge on all his meat supply, he was starting to find his presence strangely reassuring, like a cup of delicious coffee on a long autumn day.

Zoro appeared to smirk at him,

"Who knew you'd like something as girly as a picnic," he teased at him, "Then again I should have figured it out when I caught you styling your eyebrows,"

Sanji nearly exploded with anger,

"Oh, excuse me for actually caring about my looks, moss for brains!" he roared at the other, while Zoro had the audacity to _wink_ at him.

Damn the bastard. What was he – twelve?

The naughty look on his tan face made some foreign emotion sprout in Sanji's chest like a weed while his cheeks flushed bright red.

(Suddenly the memory of himself, pale hand wrapped around his cock as he jerked off to the damn marimo pierced through his brain.)

The chef had to admit he rather liked the mischief which flashed through Zoro's gaze.

Especially when it fell over him, taking every inch of his slim, suit clad body.

* * *

Sanji's light blue eyes hungrily took in the beautiful landscape the park had to offer. He had always loved nature, finding a great source of pleasure in observing the wildlife. When he was younger Zeff would take him for long trips, on sea or otherwise and they would both marvel at the wonders of France.

"This place is so cool!" Luffy screamed, black eyes darting from one place to another with excitement.

"I think we slept here once," Zoro grumbled, eyeing the park suspiciously.

"Dad, I think it was the other park, the one north of here," Chopper chimed in,

"Man, Zoro, you have the worst sense of direction, ever!" the brunette roared with laughter while Sanji turned to face him, trying to ignore the pity which threatened to cloud his mind. No one deserved to sleep in the park, let alone a kid.

"That true, moss for brains?" he teased, leaning in, perhaps a little too close.

"Yes!" Luffy shouted instead of him, "If it weren't for me he would have gone all the way to England already!"

Zoro lowered his eye into a glare,

"There's a sea between here and England, you idiot!" he deadpanned but the shorter man merely shrugged him off, his grin going wider.

" _Ocean_ to be pricise," Sanji corrected, to which he earned a light, almost playful smack on the shoulder,

"Don't be a smartass," Zoro growled but there was no edge to his voice.

It felt…nice. Lighthearted and simple and one thing Sanji had consciously or not searched for all his life was _simple_. At first he imagined it in the form of having his own restaurant but as wonderful as that was, it wasn't enough. The idea then morphed into the image of a white picked fence, a beautiful wife, three adorable kids and a cat.

And now…well now his idea of happiness seemed to take the shape of green hair, a child prodigy and their weird best friend.

* * *

As much as Sanji didn't want to admit it, he was slowly but surely starting to realize the idea of him being straight was flying out of the window and strangely enough, as his blue eyes trailed over Zoro's muscular back, he wasn't all that shocked or concerned about it.

* * *

Half an hour later it was just the two of them, sitting on a newly washed, chequered blanket. They were quiet, the only sound he could hear were the distant shouts of the various children, teens and couples around.

Dogs would sometimes run by and a few times Zoro would have to kick back a lost ball or frisbee.

Luffy and Chopper had scattered away, going on an adventure as the former had put it.

"You like it here, algae?" Sanji asked after a while, in the name of small talk.

The taller man was lying comfortably on the blanket, tan hands behind his absurdly coloured hair.

It was a warm day, despite the storm that had raged in the early hours of the night. The sun beamed happily on them, a distant reminder of the long gone summer.

"I do," Zoro replied after a pause, not bothering to open his eye,"It's…peaceful."

Sanji hummed at the words as they resonated with him in an odd way. Peace – it was something so few appreciated and yet it was the very foundation of happiness.

He took a closer look at Roronoa – barely a friend, almost a stranger to him. And yet the place he took in his life widened with each passing day.

It nearly scared Sanji but then again – _this_ – having someone to go on picnics with and quietly enjoy the last warm days of the year – it was better. It felt almost normal, it clashed so starkly against his usual long, grey lonely days.

He had to wonder – what demons was Zoro running away from? What kind of scenes plaid behind his closed eye? Did he think of _her_ , of Tashigi? Perhaps he reminiscended about gold tinted days with her and Chopper, being a normal, happy family in parks similar to this one?

"Oi, cook," the man began after a pause that felt a little too domestic, "Pass me a beer, will ya?"

Sanji cocked an eyebrow, meeting the other's gaze. He was grateful for the sudden, playful tone to the other's voice. The melancholic atmosphere was gone, replaced by something else, something easy and carefree.

"What do I look like? Your wife?"

Zoro slowly, almost deliberately licked his lips. The damn mischievous look was back and it made some odd sensation creep up from the back of Sanji's mind and stay.

"You'd make an excellent wife," he responded, sitting up.

Sanji's stared at the way his T-shirt rose a little, reveling a canvas of tan skin. He gulped, trying to tear his eyes away.

He nearly missed the teasing tone behind the words, he wasn't used to guys flirting with him. Suddenly his cheeks felt hot and red and he was ready to kick the damn marimo when,

"Dad…Sanji, can I have some cotton candy?"

Sanji's eyes shot up to see Chopper and some cute little girl, not older than five stand before them.

It took him a second too long to process the situation, too shocked about how Zoro had tried to fucking _flirt_ with him only a minute before.

"Sorry, Chopper, but uh-"

The chef's heart clenched at his tone, the way Roronoa sounded ashamed and deflated – it was all _wrong_. He didn't miss the way he rubbed the back of his head, like a teen that was about to be scorned.

As though he'd failed his own son.

Chopper's eyes fell to the ground, he seemed embarrassed too, as though he shouldn't have asked.

"Sorry," he mumbled quickly, trying to appear mature, the way no six year old should have to, "I don't even like it too much!"

That was obviously a lie.

Sanji quickly fished through his pockets and took out a few bills,

"Here, you can buy some for you and your friend as well," he assured, handing the money to Chopper.

The boy stared at Zoro, as if asking for permission. The man seemed hesitant but nodded nonetheless.  
Chopper's face lit up, grey eyes filling up with joy. It made something warm blossom in Sanji's chest,

"Thank Sanji! Thanks dad!" he shouted, already hurrying away to the near cotton candy stand.

The little girl stepped closer, large blue eyes trailing over the two of them. He was about to ask her if she need something else when she smiled brightly at them,

"Chopper has such cool dads!" she shouted, then ran away, still giggling.

Sanji's cheeks felt as though they were on fire and even Zoro appeared flustered at the obvious misunderstanding.

"Uh…sorry about that," he grumbled once the kid was away, "She must have told that, because –"

The chef found his embarrassment strangely endearing, it was nice to find he wasn't all stoic and angry all the time. It made him approachable in his eyes, a reassurance he possessed vulnerability as well.

Sanji had his own demons to chase away and knowing that Roronoa was the same, the fact he was a little broken around the edges too – it didn't push him away, if anything it drew him closer.

"Don't worry about it,"

Roronoa cocked an eyebrow,

"I'm not worried about someone thinking I'm with you," he replied,

Something about the way Zoro said had underlying warmth to it, a sort of solid reassurance. He seemed like the kind of guy who didn't worry about anything at all.

Sanji held his gaze, briefly admiring at the steel grey of his one remaining eye. The swordsman smirked at him and the look morphed into something else, as though he'd just decided he wanted something and wasn't afraid to take it.

He stepped in closer and before the chef knew what was going on he felt two calloused hands on his cheeks, brushing soft, pale skin. Warmth blossomed in his chest and threatened to swallow him whole as his heart slammed against his chest.

Zoro had a questioning look on his face, almost as though he was asking for permission.

And all Sanji could do was nod because for once in the first time in his life he couldn't think of anything to say.

* * *

The cook tasted like a mix of tobacco and some faint trace of sea spices.

Zoro licked his bottom lip before exploring his mouth and it took only a second for Sanji to respond. Everything about them seemed like a competition, the sort of rivalry that belonged more to the teenage years than your early thirties.

And yet it was nice, more than nice as their tongues clashed for dominance. There was something playful and refreshing about the moment, light and carefree.

For one brief moment that felt like a small eternity on its own Roronoa let himself sink into the contact and ignore all else.

It felt as though the entire world had shrunk to the tiny space between them. He wouldn't have it any other way, his entire being exhilarated by the contact.

Zoro buried tan, strong fingers into the chef's smooth blond locks and pulled him closer, as though the kiss was not enough.

It had to be. For now at least, he didn't want to rush into things.

The kiss wasn't gentle, if anything it felt a little like a fight, a struggle for dominance. Roronoa relished in the sensation, the kiss holding the promise of feelings long forgotten.

Feeling he thought had died along with Tashigi.

And yet…she wanted him to live on, didn't she? And what better way to live than to love?

* * *

"That was…" Sanji's voice trailed off as they broke apart and Zoro took sadistic pleasure in seeing how red he was in the face.

 _"_ _Good?"_ he smirked, opting to take a swig from his beer, look as nonchalant as possible even as his heart threated to jump out of his chest and for a run.

"Who knew a log like you could kiss?" the French teased, apparently regaining his composure quickly.

Roronoa was about to throw a witty reply right back at him when Sanji suddenly looked a little distracted, possibly worried.

"Hey have you seen my phone by the way?"

Zoro started searching for it, looking around only to see a surprised but happy looking Chopper behind his back.

"I knew you would kiss!" the kid nearly shouted, enthusiasm flickering behind his grey eyes as he clenched onto the cotton candy stick,

"Luffy and I even had a bet…though he won it."

Zoro rubbed the back of his head, unsure what to say now that his six year old son had walked in on him kissing another man in the park. Fortunately Chopper didn't look angry, sad or betrayed. He just appeared as though he was happy about it.

 _"_ _This is what Tashigi would've wanted, for you to be happy."_ The words echoed in his head, even as guilt threatened to blamish the moment.

"Oh, and Luffy took your phone, Sanji."

* * *

Luffy walked through the park, exploring it as a sort of adventure. After an hour or so nothing interesting happened and so he chose to plop down on the grass, not caring if it would dirty up his jeans.

He flickered through Sanji's various apps, trying to think of some witty prank to play on the uptight chef.

And then…he saw a message from Law.

His lips curved into a smile, speaking of the devil…The surgeon had sent some link to a recipe in French and Luffy nearly rolled his eyes – how _boring_. It was for some obscure dessert, judging from the picture. And it didn't even have meat in it!

A mischievous idea suddenly ran through his mind and who was he to ever turn down something like that?

He decided to have some fun, snapped a picture of himself and sent it without hesitation.

Luffy was feeling especially brave that day so he quickly typed,

"Torao, wanna go out on a date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you enjoy Luffy and Zoro's late night talk? I've always struggled with wanting to write about how the swordsman opens up to others and shares without making him look OC.
> 
> Sanji and Zoro getting mistaken for a couple – can't you just imagine that happening even in canon xD I'd love that so much! Any guesses who the little girl might turn out to be the child of?
> 
> And the kiss – were you surprised by it? As much as Sanji was :D? Did you enjoy it? I chose to have a little bit of a faster pacing here but I promise you there is plenty of their relationship to come!
> 
> And last but not least – Luffy inviting Law on a date – what do you think is going to be the response?
> 
> Please share your thoughts, I'd really love to see if there's still interest in this story!


	8. Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! This is chapter is Halloween themed, as I love the holiday too much not to have them celebrate it!

 

**Costumes**

 

Sanji wondered through the streets absent-mindedly, taking appreciative glances at the mélange of orange, yellow and red. It was nearly the end of October and autumn was present everywhere – from the colourful leaves, to the chilly wind that made him shiver a little to the Halloween decorations.

There were various cinnamon candles, pumpkin lanterns and even skeleton ornaments scattered throughout the city streets.

The cook smirked, he'd always been one to enjoy the holidays. He could debate why – perhaps it came as an occupational thing since he'd get to prepare seasonal dishes.

This time around though…there was something special about autumn. The air appeared clearer, the various shades of the trees more vibrant and for the first time since he was twelve he was actually excited about Halloween.

 _"Seems just like you be excited about a girly ass thing, ero-cook,"_ Zoro mocked when he'd stupidly shared his thoughts out loud.

Still, the words lacked bite and he could see Roronoa smirk a little, as though their little banter sessions made him happy.

 _"What about chopper?"_ Sanji asked to which Zoro had promptly looked away, the way he always did when he couldn't convey emotions into words.

_"He used to love Halloween when he was really small…back when Tashigi and I-"_

The words hung in the air awkwardly and the chef bit his lip, opting to change the topic.

Now though he was going through town, on a mission. A sudden idea sprouted in his chest like a weed and no matter how much he wanted, he couldn't tear it away.

In the end it was decided – they were going to celebrate Halloween, regardless of what the Marimo had to say about it.

**xxx**

Sanji stood before the window screen of a large, decoration shop and briefly debated if he should enter. He'd always been on the prideful side and something told him buying not one but _four_ costumes, one of them for a kid, was bound to get some raised eyebrows.

"How may I help you, sir?" the shop assistant, _Keimi_ , as the name tag read asked when she noticed how lost he appeared.

The chef quickly explained, for once omitting his usual praise for the beautiful lady before him.

Keimi's lips stretched into a warm smile which brightened the whole shop,

"I think we have just what you need," she promised, taking his pale hand and dragging him towards the rows of different costumes.

**xxx**

To say Chopper was excited two hours later would be understatement of the year.

"Sanji, you're SO cool!" he cried out, bouncing on his feet as he clung onto the Halloween costume the blonde had just handed to him.

Zoro seemed stunned, unable to even comment. He was stilling sitting on his bed in his room, one remaining grey eye wide in bewilderment,

"You…really shouldn't have," he whispered after an unnaturally long pause, "But thank you."

Sanji felt something flutter in his chest, a wave of warmth washing over him. He couldn't get past the pure gratitude in the other's voice, how damn _happy_ he looked.

Not only that but surprised as well, as though he wasn't used to people treating him nicely. It made the chef frown, he'd been the same way but as he was slowly starting to realize – things were changing. He may not have had the best biological family, sure, but he had Zeff and now, with Zoro and Chopper around it almost felt like he had a family of his own. Sure, they weren't there yet, but it felt nice, offering a long forgotten sense of security to Sanji.

"Come on, Chopper, try it on!" he insisted, shooting the six-year-old an encouraging look.

"Okay! I'll go to the bathroom and change!" the kid said, smiling brightly at them before running away.

Sanji then turned to Zoro himself, opting to sit next to him as the old bed creaked under their combined weight.

The scene of their first kiss, a mere week ago, flashed before his eyes – Roronoa being only centimetres away, hot breath dancing over his lips. And then his lips, a little chapped but welcomed... the way his tongue clashed against his. The contact had been unexpected and playful, like a breath of fresh air after being locked inside for too long.

The blonde cleared his throat, retrieving back to reality once the memory lost its grip on him,

"Here, I got one for you too, _moss for brains_ ," he offered, the insult was slowly turning into a loving pet name,

The look of shock on Zoro's face deepened - some strange emotion, caught between surprise and faint embarrassment. Then, much to Sanji's surprise things escalated further as his sides turned a pleasant red colour.

The cook couldn't help but grin at him – who knew this fearsome man could blush so deeply? He had to admit though – it suited him, making him appear younger and happier, adding some bonus points of attraction, as if he needed any. The word cute swam in Sanji's mind but he would never say it out loud though, he wasn't in the mood for getting chopped to pieces.

Perhaps he could steal a picture of Roronoa like this, all surprised and flustered, having a hard time comprehending basic human interactions. Then he would probably frame it over his bed, all in the name of teasing him.

"Thanks," the other muttered in the end, burying his face in the parcel and refusing to meet his gaze.

He stared at the costume, somewhat bewildered, evidently unable to guess who or what he was supposed to dress up as.

"You're going as Zorro!" Sanji couldn't help the sarcastic giggle, as uncharacteristic as it was for him – perhaps the man had a strange effect on him,

"I thought it would be clever – because of your name." he went, barely suppressing his own laughter, "And he has a sword as well! It's the perfect choice for you, don't you think?."

The taller man shook his head, lips curving into a smile which soon morphed into a sunny grin.

(Hearing Zoro laugh did something _funny_ to his heart.)

"Damn, cook, you really are one cheesy bastard!" Zoro shot back but there was no edge to his words, if anything he seemed happier than he'd ever seen him before.

Sanji shrugged, a month ago he would have been offended, he'd have screamed an insult back or raised his leg for a kick. But now things were different, now he had an adorable six year old around, a directionally challenged marimo to help out in the kitchen and a twenty something child who wreaked havoc on his meat supply.

The new dynamic changed him, mellowed him down and took away the bitterness he'd felt for as long as he could remember.

"Don't just stand there, try it on, algae!" Sanji demanded, tone harsher for good measure.

Roronoa didn't protest, instead stood up and took his T-shirt off, as though that was the most natural thing in the world to do.

The cook couldn't help but _stare_ , taking in the smooth tan skin and the strong defined muscles underneath it.

His blue eyes trailed over Roronoa's scars – thin white lines which criss-crossed over his torso, like rivers on a map. If anything they made him all the more attractive to him, as if a proof to his strength and endurance, a reminder of the pain he'd survived.

"I bet you only bought this, so you could see me strip," Zoro whispered, turning to him and _winking_ like the damn asshole he was.

It was Sanji's turn to go red in the face, glad Chopper wasn't listening to their exchange, "Cocky bastard,"

Roronoa grinned at him, "That's how you like me,"

The chef rolled his eyes, "Touché,"

Zoro then proceeded to snake out of his torn, washed out jeans, tossing them aside on the floor. The French couldn't shift his gaze, hungry eyes falling over the man's plump ass and his strong thighs.

Various images flashed through his mind, none of them including any Halloween costumes or other clothes. He could picture the strong swordsman over himself, those damn good muscles working their magic. He'd never been attracted to a man before, hell he'd never even spared men a second look.

But Zoro…the damn bastard looked like sex on legs and he seemed to realize it which made him all the better in Sanji's eyes. Though he would never admit it, apparently he had a thing for arrogance, all mixed in with a round of banter between them. Not to mention, that six pack didn't hurt either.

"Cook, you might wanna tone down the looks, my son is in the other room," Roronoa joked, shaking his head as short locks of green swayed with his throaty laughter.

"Asshole," Sanji grumbled but still looked away, hating the way Zoro seemed to know all the right words to make him flustered, one way or another.

The private show the other man was giving him only lasted a few minutes, entirely too short in the French's opinion. Soon enough he stood before him, all dressed up as none other than the mythical legend Zorro.

Sanji grinned brightly at him, "You don't look half bad,"

Roronoa rolled his eye, stealing a look of himself in the reflection on the window.

"I'll kill you for this shit," he grumbled, "This is the cheesiest thing I've ever done."

It was true, the costume even provided a cheap, nylon cape which caught the fluorescent glint of the indoor lighting and added some bonus cringe points.

Sanji licked his lips, "You know Chopper will love it. Luffy probably too."

Zoro smirked, the look on his face shifting from slight annoyance to something else entirely, something warm and caring.

"Yeah, they will."

Speaking of the devil, the two flew in the room, much like a tornado of emotions.

"Sanji, the costume is so awesome!" the kid cried out, round grey eyes full of happiness and excitment.

The chef felt his heart melt at the sight, wishing he could seal this moment forever, so he could go back and play it on repeat, marvel at the three content faces that stood before him.

"I can't believe you got me a pirate costume!" Luffy all but shouted and the smoker was positive people in a radius of a few miles were hearing about it.

"How did you even know it was my childhood dream to be a pirate!?" he demanded, dark gaze full of awe,

The blonde shrugged nonchantly, "Must have been a hunch,"

He eyed Luffy who was dressed up in a stereotypical pirate attire, despite sternly refusing to have an eye patch as he deemed it would interfere with his trick-or-treating abilities, whatever that meant.

"Thank you _so much_!" the younger man cried out, throwing himself around Sanji's torso suddenly.

The chef froze on spot, sensing two long, skinny arms wrap around him as Luffy all but buried his head into his chest.

The contact was awkward at first, he was so unused to hugs, he'd almost forgot how they felt. Him and Law never embraced, despite carrying the unofficial tittle of best friends. The closest they'd got to a hug was that whole half armed thing they did at their university graduation. (And that been purely because Zeff had insisted, while pestering them about taking photos of them).

Slowly Sanji wrapped his arms around Luffy, returning the hug.

"This is the best Halloween ever!" The noirette shouted, rendering him nearly deaf in one ear.

"Glad you like it," he responded, turning to face the trio.

Zoro looked like hotness wrapped up in a cheap Halloween costume. Luffy fitted into the role nicely, as though he was born to be a pirate, travelling through the seas with some marry and probably equally crazy crew.

And Chopper was the cutest reindeer he'd ever seen. The boy looked adorable, dressed up as the animal, he'd even put the antlers which completed the look and a red nose (drawn with the lipstick Luffy had somewhere in his pockets and Sanji most definitely did _not_ want to know where he got it from).

**xxx**

"Well?" Luffy demanded impatiently, bouncing on the heels of his feet, "Get dressed up as well! You don't get to go costume free."

Sanji smirked at them, retrieving towards the bathroom to change. He caught the disappointed look which flashed on Zoro's face and it made him a little smug – so the bastard _did_ want to steal a glance of him!

Hopefully, that would happen too, though the chef didn't want to rush into things, despite the few dreams he'd already had about the two of them.

Upon retrieving there were a couple of gasps as they took him in,

"You're an elf!" Luffy screamed enthusiastically, clapping his hands at his own clever of observation.

"A garden elf or something, blondie?" Zoro demanded, smirking at him.

The cook shot him a dirty look, "No, moss for brains! For your information I am in fact-"

"Legolas!" Chopper cried out happily, eyes wide in amazement as he seemed to make the connection, "Dad, look, he even has a bow and an arrow!"

Roronoa appeared puzzled to no end, his gaze darting between the chef and his smartass son who was for sure a geek in the making,

"Uh, so this Legolas thing…he supposed to be a cartoon character or something?"

"No, dad," Chopper shook his head, the way kids did when they were eager to correct an adult making a mistake, "He's that cool elf from that big book I read, "Lord of the Rings,"

Zoro grinned, ruffling the kid's hair lovingly, "I swear, kiddo, you're too smart for your own good."

Sanji smiled warmly at the scene, memories of him and Zeff going through his head. Truth to be told his adoptive father would always fall asleep during their movie marathons but _still_ , it was the effort that counted. He missed the old fart, he should call more often.

"I can't believe you dressed like a character from a kid's book," Zoro teased, a devious look on his tan face.

The French felt a flicker of indignation in him come to the surface, sending him a glare, "For your information _"Lord of the Rings"_ is anything but a kid's book, it's a classic!"

"Whatever you say, blondie," Roronoa grinned, then he moved in and sealed their lips.

Luffy made an excited squeal and Chopper appeared unfazed, too preoccupied to marvel at his own costume.

Sanji smiled against the kiss, it felt warm and good and _right_.

Zoro tasted of sake and steel and he smelled like some cheap aftershave, still it was his nirvana and he melted into the contacted, unwilling for it to end. Their tongues collided, it felt like a challenge, something fun and simple, with the lingering feeling of something more, something yet to be explored.

For one long moment he let himself have this, soak in the feeling of happiness, grateful he'd chosen to chase after Zoro that fateful day.

**xxx**

"Where are we going now?" Luffy demanded excitedly, as soon as they stepped outside, "Can we please go trick or treating already?! Ace and I loved doing it when we were kids!"

Sanji opened his mouth to question who Ace was but thought against it, he'd ask another time or if the brunette felt like it, he'd share himself,

"Not yet. We have to get Mr. Grumpy here, then we head out."

"You mean, Torao right!?" the younger man cried out, "I can't wait to see him play dress up!"

"Mr. Law is coming too!?" Chopper appeared elated, "He's so cool, one day I'll be a doctor, just like him!"

Zoro patted his son on the shoulder as he held the jacket for him, "Of course you will,"

Sanji smiled, Law had better appreciate he was all but dragging him out of the apartment and offering him the chance to make friends for once.

"By the way, Sanji…you have any idea why Torao didn't reply to the text I sent him from your phone? I even asked him on a date! How mean of him not to respond!"

**xxx**

Law glared at his Messenger app, squinting his eyes as he took in the picture of a very happy looking Luffy.

He snorted, throwing the small device away from him.

Unfortunately he wasn't on duty that night which meant he got to spend the night at home, with the lights turned off in vain hope that perhaps the damn kids from the neighbourhood wouldn't bother him that way.

"Meow," Beppo jumped on his bed, invading the covers and claiming his rightful spot at the Spaniard's feet.

Trafalgar sighed, running tan fingers through the cat's long, soft fur,

"Don't meow-me, you're so fortunate,' he mumbled, "You're just a cat – you're not forced to socialize, make friends. And celebrate this dumb Holiday."

The cat meowed once more, as though mocking him.

Law grunted, these monologues he was having with his cat were getting concerning.

Perhaps he really needed to get laid.

It was then that Luffy's text flashed before his eyes, _"Wanna go out on a date?"_

And that was garnered with a photo of the brunette, that same sunny grin, which seemed to be his trademark, gracing his attractive tan face.

Law covered his eyes with a hand and sighed loudly. For the past few days no matter what he did his thoughts dragged him back to that same loud, obnoxious and kind of daring he say it - _cute -_ noirette.

Luffy – what kind of name was that anyway? And going on a date? Didn't Sanji inform him – Law doesn't go on dates! No, he just has sex with hot people in bars, every once in a blue moon. Then he gets back to his usual lonesome life as a surgeon with a shady past. Yeah, his life would make a good TV series.

"Man, I need to go out and find someone," he thought to himself, staring at the white ceiling of his room. Great, even his own home looked as sterile as a hospital these days.

Perhaps, going on a date wasn't such a bad idea, minus the whole small talk and the obligatory fake smiles. Not to mention how would he even find one?

It was then that Luffy's sunny image flashed before his eyes, all sparkly eyes and smooth tan skin.

The kid _did_ want a date, didn't he? Trafalgar scoffed but still took another appreciate glance at his photo, he _did_ look good.

So…what if? No! He couldn't think about that, he was Sanji's friend and he seemed naïve and kind enough, the sort of guy who wanted an actual date and not a mind blowing one night stand. He would probably even want to hold his hand and go to the movies. Law on the other hand, had different ideas about fun,

The image of two of them, tangled in the sheets flashed through his brain and then-

The doorbell rang. How anticlimactic.

Trafalgar grunted, covering his face and his ears with the fluffy pillow and pretending he was asleep. Maybe the damn kids would scatter away and leave him alone if he kept really quiet...

"I know you're in there, asshole!"

The Spaniard froze in spot – wasn't that Sanji's voice? Perhaps the blonde had decided to drag him out of the house and for them to head out, maybe even find some dates.

"Torao, you'd better bring candy!" he heard another voice and to his horror (and perhaps his delight as well) it was Luffy's.

His heart sped up, a small part of him thinking what were the odds the man he was thinking about would just show up at his door. If were a romantic, he'd say it was fate or something like that but he wasn't one to think about that. Hesitantly Law headed for the door, shaking his head, it was going to be a long night.

**xxx**

"Let me get this straight…you want us to go _trick or treating_?" He demanded, crossing his long, tattooed arms over his chest in indignation.

He was met by an enthusiastic nod from Chopper and Luffy and found it hard to judge which of the two was more excited about the whole deal,

"You do realize we're in our early thirties, right?" the Spaniard grunted, sending Sanji, whom till that day he'd seen as sane, a bewildered look.

"Thirties doesn't mean eighties, Law" the chef reasoned, a smirk over his face.

Trafalgar eyed him suspiciously, the gears in his head turning. He knew it! Of course the damn ero-cook had fallen for that Zoro guy! And now apparently, out of nowhere he was ready to play dress up and act as a parent.

The realization almost made him laugh – a mere month ago the French wouldn't shut up about how straight he was and yet here he was, acting like a damn mother to the kid of another man. It suited him though.

He'd never seen Sanji quite so relaxed, so _happy_. That on its own made the dark thoughts in Law's mind hush and it nudged him to give a chance to Luffy and his best friend.

"Quit being such a prude," the green haired man reasoned, leaning in against the doorframe.

Trafalgar shot him a surprise look, ready to respond but then he felt a warm hand over his own. The contact alone sent something like electricity through him and he stared at Luffy's tan fingers, the way they contrasted against the black ink of his tattoos.

"Come on, Torao, I know deep down you're not _boring_!"

The surgeon flinched at the word, the way Luffy had said it…it sounded as though being boring was the worst thing in the world.

He glared at the younger man, their eyes colliding. Luffy's eye colour was an endearing dark brown, full of kindness and optimism. Law couldn't help the tiny smile that spread to his lips – the other seemed to have some weird effect over people, as though spilling his own happiness onto them.

"I don't have a costume," he reasoned to which he was met by a smirk on Sanji's part.

"How about you use your scrubs?"

Law was mortified for one long moment, he was pretty sure it was kind of illegal or at least morally wrong to wear his scrubs outside the premises of a hospital.

And yet…he knew the four wouldn't let him go until he was out, celebrating that damn holiday with them and probably looking like a moron while at it.

In the end he sighed, sending Luffy a bemused glare,

"You win this round, Mugiwara,"

**xxx**

They went on to explore the town, in search of treats.

Chopper roamed ahead happily, ringing on doorbells and collecting candy. Acting like a normal six year old as Trafalgar mused. Truth to be told, the kid was growing on him, he was fascinated with his innate talent for medicine and the childish curiosity behind those grey eyes.

Sanji and Zoro appeared to argue about one thing or another but their voices were light and carefree and it made him smirk – he could tell his best friend was starting to fall for the guy and-

"So…Torao,"

It was Luffy's voice that cut him away from his thoughts,

"Don't call me that," Law argued, sending the shorter man a poignant glare to which he remained oblivious.

Luffy plastered on a big smile which he struggled not to call cute,

"But your name is just too long," he complained,

Trafalgar huffed,

"That or you're just not the brightest bloke around,"

The brunette grinned at him, completely unfazed by the remark. It made a smirk make its way onto Law's lips – he could appreciate someone having thicker skin. People got offended too easily these days. Luffy's sense of humour, how easygoing he was different, something surprising but fresh – like dipping your toes in the pool the first time after a harsh winter.

"So…this is our first date, right?"

The Spaniard stopped in his tracks, taken aback by how straightforward the other could be. He searched for traces of ill intentions on his face, the task proving to be a little difficult in the dim street lighting.

He found none, Luffy appeared to be the epitome of honesty and optimism, all garnered with the desire to have a good time and take others along for the ride.

It was something rare, almost precious which Law had hardly seen during his lifetime. It made something awaken deep inside him, something he'd thought long dead.

_Hope._

"Hell, why not," he replied, words flying out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

The result was imminent, Luffy's lips stretched into the brightest smile he's ever encounter.

"Great!" he declared, dark eyes now sparkling with joy.

Law was taken aback as he felt a warm hand wrap around his own, this time it was legit handholding. Skinny fingers locked against the space between his own tattooed ones.

He stared at their intertwines fingers, bewildered. Luffy, as per usual didn't seem to notice.

Who held hands on a first date in the 21st century anyway?

"We'll have such a great time!" the brunette urged, voice high and enthusiastic as it soared towards the night sky.

Trafalgar grunted, caught between the joy that seemed to pour out of Luffy and his own rigid nature, his unwillingness to let people in. Generally when he did they got hurt. Or worse.

"Come on, let's go trick or treating in that house!" the brunette shouted, dragging him along in the direction of some poor stranger's house.

Law attempted to protest but all words died on his lips, something told him once Luffy set his mind on something there was no running away from it.

**xxx**

"Your son appears to be very smart," a woman with long, slick black hair claimed, stretching out a hand to ruffle Chopper's hair.

The boy blushed madly but smiled at her,

"Thank you, Miss."

She mirrored his smile, her turquoise eyes full of kindness as she put various colourful candy into his basket. Then she turned to Sanji and Zoro,

"You've raised such a good boy,"

The cook felt his cheeks burn, now they were being mistaken not only for a couple but actual parents. The idea made something nice and warm tingle deep inside his chest as he wished to experience it. And yet, he realized it wasn't his place to do it. Chopper was, after all Zoro and Tashigi's son and he had nothing to do with making him the wonderful, smart and kind child he was today. Sanji opened his mouth to correct the beautiful lady before him, when-

"Thank you," Zoro said, lips stretching into a trademark smirk as he leaned in against the door.

Sanji nearly gaped at him, sensing the blush stretch onto his damn neck and even his chest.

"Some time he should come play with our boys, Franky and I would love that," the woman went on, stretching out a tan hand and offering them a little card that read her name, Nico Robin and her phone number, all written in neat cursive.

"Too bad they're out trick or treating now…I might join them in a little while." She added while Sanji smiled warmly at her, already picturing her as someone he'd like to chat with over coffee.

And Chopper too, he needed to find friends, no child deserved to grow up alone. After all, he'd learnt that the hard way.

"We'll call you sometime," he assured as Robin bid them goodbye and they went on with the trick or treating.

The chef hesitated as he stepped in closer to Zoro,

"Oi, moss for brains…you sure it wasn't a problem that she mistook us for parents?"

The man hesitated, the expression over his tan face hard to read,

"Already told you - I've never cared about people's opinions, don't tell me you do, blondie,"

Sanji couldn't stop the smile at his response, even if he wanted to, feeling as though a weight was being lifted off his shoulders,

"Plus Chopper likes you," Roronoa added, voice quieter, "Maybe we should, uh, try going on dates more often."  
The cook's heart slammed against his chest, damn the bastard for saying something like that so casually, as though he was reading off his damn grocery list,

"As long as it's without costumes," the swordsman went on, the joke melting away whatever trace of tension there was.

Sanji grinned at him, soaking in the warmth their newfound relationship promised.

He leaned in, so close to Zoro he felt his hot breath dance over his own thin lips,

"We might keep the costumes for some other time," he teased, the look of shock on Roronoa's face priceless.

**xxx**

"You've ever been on a Halloween first date before?" Law asked, voice slightly annoyed as he struggled to find common ground with Luffy.

Truth to be told he wasn't the best when it came to that frustrating small talk dates called for. He much preferred to talk about science and medicine, about things that actually mattered, rather than to come with twenty different ways of complaining about the weather.

To make it worse, he'd never actually been in a relationship. He was no blush virgin by any means, if anything he had plenty of experience when it came to sex.

It was just that usually things began and ended with sex when it came to him. He's pick up some good looking dude in a bar, take him home, fuck and then by morning the bastard would be out of his bed and by extension out of his head.

Law didn't do dates. And yet, here he was on one, dressed up as the doctor he actually was,

"Nope!" Luffy admitted, sunny grin on his face, "I don't really know much about love and what not."

He had a sheepish look on his face, as though he was a flustered teen. He even proceeded to rub the back of his head, like a kid being scorned by his parents.

Trafalgar licked his lips, something about the innocent look on Luffy's space sparked interested in him. Perhaps there was more to what met the eye when it came to the brunette.

"Neither do I," he replied, honest.

The younger man shot him a surprised look,

"But you look…so hot! I thought everyone would want to be your boyfriend."

Law chuckled at his words, unable to neglect the nice feeling his praise offered. For whatever reason he enjoyed hearing Luffy say nice things about him, even when he usually cared little about people's opinion.

"Must be your bad personality then, I mean all you do is smirk and snicker," Luffy went on to joke, sending him a mischievous look. Trafalgar shook his head, way to ruin the good impression.

He sent him a glare, raising a hand for a playful smack on the shoulder. Before he could touch him though Luffy let out an overdramatic (and perhaps girly) scream and ran towards the nearest house.

**xxx**

"A doctor and a…pirate?" the owner of the house asked, leaning in against the doorframe.

Before them stood a tall, skinny looking old man with the wildest afro they'd seen a while. He was dressed as a skeleton, going as far as making his face ridiculously pale and bony.

For a second there Law considered that perhaps it wasn't even a costume but then dismissed it – no way in hell was he starting to believe in the supernatural.

"Every pirate needs a doctor!" Luffy declared, as though he knew everything about life in the sea.

Trafalgar shot him a bemused look, feeling a little offended he was being reduced to the captain's doctor,

"Now, come on, grandpa, give us some candy!" the brunette went on to urge,"

It made Law roll his eyes,

"Hey! I'm not your grandpa, don't you see, I'm a skeleton!" the old man roared with laughter, "And don't you think you're a little too old to go trick or treating?"

Luffy shrugged nonchantly,

"Meh, age is just a number, it's the adventure that counts!"

The stranger's thick lips stretched into a smile, a tint of nostalgia evident in his dark eyes,

"That's the spirit!" he encouraged, stretching out a hand and pouring some candy into Luffy's basket, "Mmm, you know you'd make a really good pirate, I should know, I was one once."

Luffy's eyes went wide and round in childish amazement,

"Really!" he gasped, as though that was the most fascinating bit of information, "You should tell me all about it! Here, Torao, take his number, I'll call him!"

Law sent him a glare, as if to convey, _are you kidding me_ , but still did as told, saving Brook's number on his phone.

"And you, the grumpy looking doctor," the skeleton dressed man turned to him, "You'd better appreciate your boyfriend, he seems really nice!"

Trafalgar opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Luffy's warm laughter,

"Shishishi, you hear, that Torao!"

Law's lips betrayed him, curling into a nice smile, against himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going, plenty of houses left for you to terrorize."

**xxx**

A few hours later and many calories added to their day, they all set contently in the park, enjoying the surprisingly warm October night.

Sanji, Zoro and Chopper looked a lot like a real family, sitting close to one another as they laughed together and took lazy pictures in dim lighting.

The chef would occasionally raise the question of Chopper being way past bedtime but Zoro would brush it away, earning himself a glare. The scene made Law smirk, he could definitely see Sanji filling in the mum role, ever the worrier.

He let out a sigh, allowing himself to enjoy the moment.

Trafalgar looked up towards the sky, mesmerized at the way stars contrasted against the black sky – tiny dots of white. The autumn leaves rustled against one another, creating a soft, pleasant sound.

He closed his eyes, feeling something strangely akin to peace.

Luffy was standing right beside him, munching on the various candies contently. Law sensed his arm brushing against his own and let himself soak in the warmth the shorter man exuded. Literally and otherwise.

There was a pause, a soft silence between them which reeked of familiarity. It was strange, such a rare sight to see Luffy quiet. But it was nice, it felt good and _right_ – as though they had known each other for years and not mere weeks.

Perhaps it was just the way Luffy worked – he was one of those rare people who felt like you knew them all along, who felt a little like _home_.

"Torao?" the other nudged him in the ribs, taking away from the serene moment,

"What?" Law asked, voice perhaps a little harsher than intended.

"You should let yourself be happy, you know," Luffy said, his tone nonchalant and carefree as ever.

And yet there was something more to his words, some hidden depth Trafalgar hadn't bother to notice. He raised an eyebrow, an unspoken challenge to go on,

"Life's too short for it to be boring," the brunette added, lips curved into a small, slightly melancholic smile.

The Spaniard was surprised his sudden change of mood, suspicious of how mismatched it seemed with Luffy's sunny, carefree personality.

Was there perhaps more to him than he'd let himself see?

The brunette appeared to stare at the darkness right before them but Trafalgar had the strangest feeling he was looking at something else, perhaps reliving times long gone.

"It should be lived without regrets."

The words resonated with him, they sounded like something a man – a father figure, he knew long ago would say. He leaned in against the tree behind him and turned to face Luffy.

His eyes were closed, his posture completely relaxed. The surgeon mused – he could be wrong, but the other seemed as though he was remembering something.

"Sounds like good advice," Law caved in the end, which earned him a broader smile,

"You really came up with those words on your own?" he investigated, raising an eyebrow.

Luffy broke into a laugh, the sound soft and melodic, dissipating into the darkness of the night sky.

It did something funny to Law, melting a piece of the ice he surrounded himself with. He was starting to think, he'd like to hear that laugh more often.

"My brother told me this," he responded after a while.

Law caught something was _off_ in his voice, there was a slight shift in the atmosphere. Blink and you miss it but he still noticed it. He opened his mouth to question him but then –

Luffy shifted, coming closer to him.

He was so close, Trafalgar could sense his hot breath, which smelled of candy, over himself.

They stood like that for a while, staring at each other. Law caught Luffy's eyes, they appeared black in the cheap fluorescent lighting of the street lamps.

The expression behind them was a mix of curiosity and happiness, garnered with tiny flecks of lust.

Law hesitated for a moment too long, caught up between his desire to kiss the man and his own demons who wouldn't let him get close.

In the end Luffy seemed to decide for them both, leaning in and taking his lips.

Trafalgar stiffened at first, unaccustomed to having anyone in close proximity. But as Luffy's lips were on his own, the touch surprisingly warm and inexperienced, he leaned in, melting into the moment.

He bit down on the other's bottom lip, an invitation to let him in which he did.

It was evident the younger man was inexperienced and he even toyed with the idea of this being his first kiss. The thought of it sparked a trace of possessiveness in Law, he took pleasure in the sense of innocence which seemed to surround Luffy.

Law deepened the kiss, pleasantly surprised as the brunette appeared to be learning what to do, how to respond to the contact.

His hands were over his shoulders, then one travelled up, finding its way into his hear. He tugged a little at his shiny black strands and Trafalgar was caught off guard by the sensation, moaning into the kiss.

That seemed to excite the other more than anything so far but in the end they broke apart, taking a deep breath of the fresh, cool night air.

Law smirked as he saw the faint blush over the brunette's cheeks, he truly looked so much younger.

Luffy licked his lips, dark eyes shining with excitement as he scooped even closer. This time Trafalgar didn't shoo him away, his skin craving for more contact.

"See, I told you we would have so much fun!" he exclaimed, taking his hand once more.

"Mm, you might have been right, for once." Law teased, taking strange pleasure in the casualness between them after the kiss.

Luffy treated it as though it was the most natural thing in the world, as though they'd done it a hundred times and more.

"Just wait till you see our next date, Torao,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Law and Luffy's first kiss? The costumes our chef so masterfully chose? Sanji ad Legolas...Yeah, I just love LORT too much to pass that, haha.
> 
> Btw, the cook is slowly slipping into the role of a mum xD What did you think of the cameo by Brook and Robin?
> 
> So yeah, did you enjoy the Strawhats as they celebrated Halloween (and went on a date at the same time ^^)
> 
> P.S: Did you celebrate? What did you go as?
> 
> Please review and share your impressions, I love any feedback!


End file.
